


噩梦乡

by icewing83



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 这个故事最终以无人生还的现实作为结局，然而我到觉得这并非不是HE，每一个曾经在生活中、在寂静岭遭受到伤害的人们，最后获得了平静的生活。也许他们放弃了一些过去执着的东西，然而这样的他们在失去一切后释怀了，未必不是幸福的。





	1. 归乡

【Travis Grady】  
查韦斯死了，他静静地躺在陪伴他多年的货车的残骸里。油箱破裂所燃起的火焰虽然已被扑灭，但焦黑的一切还是完整地昭示着曾经发生的惨案。这绝不是一起普通的车祸事故，车窗上用斑驳血迹写下的文字揭露了其凶杀的本质。  
“没人可以逃离寂静岭”，像是一句疯子的宣告，让人想起了这几年来不断发生的凶案，而死者全部都是寂静岭的曾经住民。警方也抓捕到过两三个嫌疑人，但谋杀却仍旧没有停止过，令人怀疑背后牵涉的可能是一个集团，一个由激进邪教徒组成的杀手组织。  
但这一次，他们并不知道查韦斯的死真正意味着什么，他们只是愚蠢地秉持着教义中的神喻行事，却不明白自己在寂静岭这个几乎落入地狱中的小镇中，再点起了一把能够彻底毁灭他们自己的火。  
上一次查韦斯回到阔别多年的寂静岭时，他的到来是一切的开端，而这一次也绝对不是结束。从这一刻起，那些从地狱中诞生的，或者从那里脱出的教会的敌人们也开始回归这里，然后，他们将会给教会带来彻底的终结。

 

【Alex Shepherd】  
阿历克斯从噩梦中惊醒，他猛力地摇了几次头，把前额头发和脸上的水珠甩开了些许。  
他不敢相信，自己居然站在洗手间的镜子前睡着了，而更奇怪的是，洗脸泼上的水还没流干这一会儿，他就做了一个如此陇长又惊吓连连的噩梦。他转过身，把毛巾盖在脸上，深吸了一口气，噩梦中那种窒息感似乎依旧留在胸腔里。  
是的，潮湿、沉重、冰冷，他被一双手用力地按进冷水里，从奋力挣扎到垂死无力，然后躺在棺椁之中，被迫聆听棺底与道路摩擦发出的刺耳吱嘎声，最后他被尖刀刺入双门闭合式棺盖中间缝隙的恐惧所惊醒。  
心脏仍然在猛烈而快速地鼓动着，带动耳内鼓膜，让阿历克斯被惊慌所包裹。他感觉到，这样的梦已经不是一次出现了，就好像他一闭上眼就能再次跌入这个噩梦中，而他已经甚至记不起第一次做这样的梦是在什么时候。  
眨了眨眼，看向镜子，却有一瞬间下意识地感觉那应该是一扇透明的窗子，窗外的是呼啸而过的空荡街景，从寂静岭中心城区通往家所在的小镇的沿途风景。阿历克斯隐约地回忆起来那是他搭车回家时所看到的。  
卡车飞驰着，车厢摇晃的节奏和司机的沉默不语，让精疲力竭的他渐渐陷入睡眠。然后他做了一个怪异却感觉真实的梦。  
他梦见自己被担架推进了医院，但他不知道自己究竟发生了什么需要被送进医院的急救室。紧接着，他发现这个医院是一个破旧肮脏而且充满了怪物的地方，他开始努力地从那里逃脱。梦的最后，当他来到一个只能向下的电梯中的时候，遭到了一把插入电梯门缝中的巨刃的袭击。  
也许是退役后突然放松下来，无所事事的恐慌导致了噩梦，阿历克斯有点自欺欺人地想。他迈出洗手间，随手关掉了灯。  
但当他又向下楼的楼梯走了几步之后，他听到一种哗啦啦水浪声，仿佛他身处在游轮上，而不是家里。皱了皱眉头，阿历克斯重新走回洗手间查看水龙头，他以为那是开关没有拧紧导致漏水所发出的声响，但事实却是无论他盯着看多久，那里都连一滴水也没有滴落过。然而那种幻听似的水声仍在继续，时不时地还夹杂着咕噜噜的冒泡声。  
『约书亚？』阿历克斯伸出头去，呼唤弟弟的名字，也许是调皮的孩子正在收听什么带着水声的电台节目，又或者是因为天气太炎热了，约书亚在院子里泼水玩。可是无论他叫几声，原本总是一呼就来的弟弟却完全没有任何应答。  
阿历克斯的头又疼起来，他想起了梦中的医院里，那个一晃眼就跑得无影无踪的约书亚，担心感升了起来。  
『妈妈？约书亚？你们在吗？』他开始奔向每一个房间寻找着，却依旧没有找到弟弟和母亲，而父亲也不再他经常呆着的屋子里，连地下密室里也没有一点有人在里面的声音。他的家人好像突然凭空就消失了。  
水声更大了起来，令人心烦意乱。  
手足无措的阿历克斯决定给艾尔打电话，问问这个镇子究竟发生了什么？为什么街上那么萧条，几乎看不见人影；为什么短时间有那么多人失踪，警局和镇长却无动于衷；为什么艾尔的母亲像是知道内情，却不愿意向他透露；而他基本不出门的母亲和被父亲勒令不准与那些小朋友玩耍，必须呆在家中的弟弟，究竟可能会去哪里？  
他的手刚触摸到电话机，刹那间，电话铃声便先一步响了起来。当阿历克斯急切地接起电话，听到的是另一端传来的，约书亚惊慌的尖叫。  
『Help! Please, help me!』那孩子重复着，像是什么被吓坏了，『Alex! He …… Please help！Help，Alex! Harry up!』  
『约书亚！你在哪里？别慌，我来救你。告诉我你在哪儿。』阿历克斯大声喊着，但约书亚依旧重复着那几句，没有回答。比起是此刻的呼救，更像是播放着一段过去的录音。  
加倍的紧张让阿历克斯耳中听到的，自己心脏的鼓动声更大了，然后又瞬间停了下来。四周也变得安静得不可思议，电话里约书亚已经没有任何声音，窗外街道上也毫无动静，连阿历克斯自身的粗重呼吸声也消失了，像是他一瞬间聋了一般。  
他越发地恐惧，忍不住大吼起来，却又发现喉咙也发不出一丝声音，甚至是气流被挤压出喉口的感觉也没有。他就像是一个不知道自己已经死亡的鬼魂，在异空间里飘荡着。  
『不，不，不！』阿历克斯到处乱撞，几乎发疯。他用力敲打着屋门，但那咚咚的声音也无法让他平静下来。他感觉自己像这样拍了很久，不，他好像从很久之前就这样拼命敲打着眼前的障碍，一直，一直，却始终没有任何回音。  
然后，就在他陷入绝望的下一刻，一阵金属的摩擦声拯救了他。  
有人。他在心中大喊。  
此刻，阿历克斯唯一需要的就是一个能够看见他，听见他的人，无论是谁都好。  
但无论来的是谁，他都将一把巨刃随着门缝插了进来，让阿历克斯以为自己死定了。  
哐啷，哐啷，门锁震动的响声，令阿历克斯重新睁开眼，他看到那柄刀刃正在撬开他眼前的门。  
得救了，可以自由了。这莫名的想法油然而生。

 

【Heather Mason】  
希瑟收到一封没有盖上任何邮戳的信。那信就这样平整地摆放在她家门口的阶梯上，信封上没有收件地址也没有发件地址，唯一的文字就是她的名字。  
她小心翼翼地打开封口，一张正面是寂静岭湖滨风景的明信片掉了出来，而当她将它翻转时，她看见了墨水笔写出的优雅的花体字迹。  
“给希瑟”，文字这么写道，“我想你看到这个一定很惊讶，想要知道各种缘由，但时间有限，我不得不长话短说。”  
希瑟不由自主地跟着念了出来，『现在的教会不会放过任何人，他们正在四处找你，相信他们很快就会到来。而寂静岭也在发生剧变，你制造并留下的东西一直在吞噬这里，吞噬更多的人。大家都在回来，所有神赋予期待的孩子都会回来。你应该，也有责任回来，一起收拾这个烂摊子，这也是为了你的未来，所有人的未来，寂静岭的未来。爱你的文森特。』  
她的手抖了抖，脊背上犹如一滴冰水顺势滑落。『又及，所有死于教会的人都被禁锢在这里，也许你也能找到你想要找的人。』最后的句子意有所指，直接戳中了希瑟心中最柔弱的地方。她瘫坐在地上，犹豫不决。  
而随即门外响起的急促砸门的声音，和几个穿着诡异，挂着各种符文项链的疯子的高喊，就像一只无形的手，推了她一把。  
已经成长为一个成熟女性的希瑟从二楼的阳台翻越，逃出了家里，搭上了路边开往寂静岭附近城镇的公车。  
『爸爸……』她呢喃着，把手里的明信片捏成一团。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
摆脱了那个骇人听闻的南灰原山庄公寓之后，亨利就一直在大学的艺术社团里兼职摄影老师，但他还是不擅长与人交流，更多的时间依旧是泡在自己的暗房里。  
比起那些按下快门后就能从液晶屏幕中看到结果的数码相机，他更喜爱旧式的胶卷相机，那种在暗红色灯光下慢慢显现画面的过程，有一种仿佛是他在建造照片中世界的感觉，让他着迷。  
在弥漫着的冲印药水蒸腾起的雾气和气味里，他小心地摇晃着最后一张作品。那是两面成夹角的镜子相互反射形成的世界，层层重叠无穷无尽，离奇而美妙。亨利甚至花了将近一小时才摆好它们以及自己的位置，确保镜面里不会有什么不该进入的东西，比如拿着相机的他自己撅着屁股半蹲的蠢样。  
然而，当他精巧设计的画面完全出现在相纸上的时候，他才发现原本的想象世界与真实被拍到的东西完全不是一回事。如果说想象是优雅的伊甸园的话，现在相片上的那就是地狱。若不是他在拍摄之前就在新闻中看见了这个中年男人的死亡消息，一定以为是某个不识时务的家伙在他专注按动快门的时候走进了镜子区域里。但这是一个已死之人，所以一切的含义都不一样了，变成了亨利最忌讳的恐怖灵异事件。  
『What the hell!』亨利又一次吐出了他曾经在那棟公寓中骂了不知多少次的口头禅。  
他将照片和底片一起丢进火盆里，并且开始远离镜子这种传说中闹鬼常见道具。但第二天，一个学生的镜头记录下的东西再次告诉了他抗争的无用。  
那张照片是好奇胶片相机的新生，因贪玩而随手拍摄的，镜头里定格的是有点羞涩，慌忙上前阻止自己被当作模特的亨利的样子，但他身后的玻璃里，另一个半透明的影子却破坏了原本清新的画风。  
当照片被社团里所有精力过剩的学生们看见的时候，摄影社团就变成了灵异研究社团，而照片里那个“不知名”的鬼魂也成功地引起了大家的好奇。在互联网络的时代，没有什么是不会被查到的，当“连续杀人犯”沃特苏利文的名字在搜索引擎中跳出来后，去他犯下血案的南灰原山庄取材的提议变得无法中止。  
因为亨利太不善言语了，说服一群躁动的孩子对他来说比击败苏利文更困难，所以最终怀着一颗为他们安危担忧之心的他，会站在这里，熟悉的302室门口。  
这扇曾经紧闭着，谁也无法打开的房门，如今敞开着，一群无知的初生牛犊们在里面到处喧哗，然而管理员桑德兰先生也只是和亨利一样，默默地在走廊里看着他们，而没有怒吼着将这些扰人清静的孩子赶出去。也许是因为曾经在这里发生的诡异死亡事件对他的精神打击太大，改变了他的性格，又或许是那个杀人犯苏利文曾经在这里的遭遇造就了后来的报复，试他不希望再重蹈覆辙。或者……他希望借此与亨利这位可能同样经历了怪异事件的前房客谈一谈。  
『从你逃命似得从这里搬出去以后，这里就再也没有新的住客。』管理员瞥了亨利一眼，自顾自地拉开了话匣子。虽然不是十分了解亨利，但作为曾经的房东，他还是知道亨利是个阴沉又不愿与人交流的家伙，所以当初亨利连着三四天没有出门的时候，他并没有觉得有什么不对劲，直到其他几间屋子的住客开始莫名地死亡。  
『可能您会觉得我多事，而且精神错乱胡说八道……』出乎管理员的意料，亨利抚摸着门扇上302的门牌，开了口。『但这间屋子真的不一样，有什么不正常的东西在这里，在我住在这里的时候，而现在他是不是真的完全消失了，我也不敢肯定。』他用了“He”这个指代词，而不是通常人们提起鬼怪时用的“It”。  
『他？』管理员很快就抓住了亨利话中的重点，也可能那就是他自己本身所怀疑的事。  
『沃特苏利文。』亨利说出这个名字的时候，管理员明显地僵持住了，他的脸上冻结着惊恐，还有一丝预料之事被证实的欲说还休。  
『您一定认为我连做梦和现实都分不清了，但我曾经在这里……』亨利穿过嘈杂的年轻人们，走到屋里，指着其中的一堵墙壁，『这个墙后面的，一个被封闭起来的暗室中，看见了苏利文已经腐烂的尸体，他把自己钉在一个十字架上，就仿佛是地狱版的耶稣一样。』  
管理员笑了声，却没有丝毫嘲讽的意味，『那你一定是在做梦。这堵墙后面没有任何其他空间，砸开它你就能看见301了。』  
『我想也是。』亨利耸耸肩，回忆起他刚逃离时的那种胆战心惊，不但是害怕苏利文会再回来，同时也害怕管理员或新的入住者会发现他敲开的墙壁后的尸体，然后把他当作杀人犯通缉。然而无论他怎么仔细地搜索新闻，却完全没有类似的报道的痕迹。  
『但我觉得你的有些猜测是对的。』桑德兰突然说，他的眼神中闪烁着犹豫，似乎在为作出什么重大决定而挣扎。最后，他转身走向他自己的房间，给亨利留下『也许你会需要一杯咖啡，然后和我聊聊关于这公寓过去的事情。』的邀请。

天色逐渐暗去，室外开始下起了细雨。闹腾了整日却一无所获的学生们终于被疲乏所击倒，纷纷离开了南灰原山庄，搭乘附近的地铁回家去。而亨利则坐在公寓管理员的家中，捧着热腾腾的咖啡，看着外面的雨，以及辛茜娅曾经站立的地铁入口。他的思绪仿佛又回到了那一刻，茫然而不知未来会如何。  
『这件事，我从来不曾与别人说过，关于302室，和沃特苏利文的父母。以前我一直以为，这不过是又一对怪异又不负责任的男女，但现在细想来也许并没有那么简单。』管理员一直低着头，晃动着手里的一个盒子。  
亨利把目光转了回去，发现这个盒子与那时候他得到的，装着苏利文的脐带的盒子十分相似。  
『这是什么？』他忍不住有些失礼地打断了管理员的自叙。  
『我从302捡到的东西。』桑德兰对于被问及所持东西的反应，更像是松了一口气。  
亨利紧盯着那个盒子，目光仿佛要将它扎出个洞来。同时地，他又警惕着防备着它，就好像那里边会有苏利文爬出来一般。  
『很久之前，在302住着的那对男女离开之后，我听到了婴儿的哭声，然后我发现那里有一个还带着脐带的男婴被丢弃在屋子里。』公寓管理员慢慢地解开了盒子上捆扎的带子，『我报了警，而在他们带他去医院之后，我把他的脐带保留了下来，装在一个和这个相似的盒子里。』  
亨利皱起了眉头，他听出了话里的意思。苏利文的期待被装在了另一个盒子里，但不是这个，那么这个里装的究竟是什么？  
『这么多年来，我始终认为那个经常来敲门的孩子，是住在302的那个红衣服女人所生，尽管她的体形看起来一点也不像怀孕的样子。』桑德兰的表情看起来是在述说一件，他无法理解的事情。  
『那是什么让你改变了这种看法？』亨利反问，他看出了公寓管理员的疑惑，以及这背后所可能涉及的，堪比302出现了一个通向诡异空间的洞的信息。  
『这个。』桑德兰打开了盒盖，一节血红色的绳装物体盘踞在里面。  
亨利吓了一大跳，那也是一根脐带，但依据管理员话中之意，这却并非是苏利文的那根脐带。  
『如果说不是从来也没见过你有带任何女人到公寓里，如果说不是完全没人听见任何婴儿的哭声，我都要认为那天你慌忙搬离是为了抛弃另一个刚出生的孩子。』管理员略显尴尬地笑着。  
『我？』亨利大张着嘴，呆愣在那里。  
『这是在整理你走后的空房子发现的，当我找到它时它几乎还是温热的。』桑德兰将盒子推到亨利的面前，好让他看清里面的东西。『但与过去那次不同，我没有看到任何婴儿，也没看见你带走他或者她。』  
沉默了很久，亨利总算是挤出一句自嘲，『我可没办法自己生出一个孩子或者一根脐带来。』他假装镇定而风趣，但他飘忽的眼神出卖了他内心中蔓延开来的恐惧。

 

【Walter Sullivan】  
苏利文感到诧异，他竟然失败了。不，明明应该已经成功了，他都听到了母亲重新苏醒的心跳声，感觉到她的温暖隔着墙壁和门传来。但就像过去的无数次，无论他如何呼唤，母亲都没有为他打开那扇门。  
他无法回去，回到302的房间里，回到母亲孕育了他的温暖的子宫里。  
为什么？母亲不爱我了吗？她真的如同那些污秽的混蛋们所说的，决定要抛弃我了吗？  
他痛苦地自问。他付出了如此多的代价，献上了如此多的供奉，却依旧无法达成那小小的愿望，是否是因为智慧的接受者利用了赤红大典而搞的小破坏？或者说是因为他不小心让最后一人的灵魂逃离了那个世界？  
到底是哪里出了错？他甚至不明白，一个其实没有什么反抗之力，轻易就能被撕扯碎的灵魂，是用了什么方法才能离开根本没有出口的死亡国度？他怀疑，怀疑亨利汤森德其实是被人夺走了，而不是他自己有什么能力离开这里。  
他看着那个年幼无知的自己，今天还是一如既往地敲着那扇门不肯放弃。而他……也许是该放弃的时候了？  
他转身离去，留下尚是幼童的自己，却没有发现背后那扇悄然开启的302的大门。

『嘿！你手里的是什么东西？』当苏利文漫无目的地巡视着自己所创造的世界，徘徊在那个令他痛苦的“希望之家”的时候，他再一次看到了年幼的自己，而那个孩子手里抱着一个用毛巾包裹的巨大的东西。  
听到声音的小沃特显出了惊慌的神色，他企图把那个包裹藏起来，却又不希望把它放到任何坚硬、冰冷或者肮脏的地方，所以试了很多次后，他还是把它紧紧地抱在手里。面对步步紧逼的苏利文，他只能护着那个包裹不断后退着。  
『那是什么？』苏利文又问了一次，他有点好奇，除了母亲，是什么会对“自己”如此重要。  
『是妈妈给我的。才不会给你，看也不行。』小沃特带着焦急的哭音。  
苏利文很惊讶，母亲给的东西？他无法想象。『是玩具吗？』他问。  
『是弟弟。我的弟弟。』出乎苏利文的预料，年幼的自己扯着嗓门说着完全不可能存在的词汇。  
他怀疑那可能是从公寓房间里被丢弃出来的布娃娃，但他还是想要去确认一下，所以他依旧没有停下走向小沃特的脚步。而那个孩子则像只惊恐的猫一样跳起来，抱着手里的东西钻进了铁栅栏里，消失了。  
苏利文决心要去彻查到底，解开他内心中所有的疑问，关于二十一圣礼失败的，关于亨利逃走的，关于作为他过去记忆的小沃特，竟然拥有他所不知道的东西的。  
他想到了曾经的导师，那个满口谎言，却又怀揣真理的男人。  
是时候再去拜访一下了。

苏利文从他创造的世界中隐去，然后出现在了异世界的寂静岭。

 

【Murphy Pendleton】  
墨菲从监狱那张带着霉味的单人床上醒来，脑子里嗡嗡作响的全是梦中杂乱的影像，充满了水汽的浴室，那个可恨家伙挨揍时的咒骂和哀嚎，棍棒砸在肉体上的闷响，自己内心中无法压抑的愤怒。  
他希望能够这样，痛快地复仇，不顾后果。但实际上他却做不到，他懦弱又犹豫，只能在梦里才能将这种痛揍和谋杀的事儿做得畅快淋漓。暴力的冲动，在胸中回荡，他握紧了拳头。  
铁栏门上传来的，警棍敲击的哐哐声，让墨菲从胡思乱想中抽身出来。他站起身，向着狱警打开的门走去。  
『你真的想清楚了吗？』那个笑起来一脸奸容的男人开口，『要知道，你将要被押送去的地方非常可怕，比亲手杀死一两个无用的肥佬的血腥场面可怕得多。一直以来，从未有一个人能活着出来过。』那人裂开嘴，那令人厌恶的舌头在嘴唇上舔了舔。  
墨菲没有作任何回答，只是用沉默地任凭苏沃这个变态的狱警给他带上手铐，来表达他的决议。他不会再为了任何事和这个恶心的家伙做任何恶心的交易了，哪怕是可能会死，但谁知道呢。苏沃这个人为达目的不择手段，更不要说编个谎言对他来说轻而易举，也许寂静岭的望湖监狱并没有他说的那么可怕，毕竟那也是他曾经的家乡，一个以旅游著称的风景小镇。  
『是嘛，那真可惜了。』苏沃假惺惺地叹了口气，『我会想念你和你可爱的翘屁股的。』他故意将目光大刺刺地反复扫视过墨菲的臀部，激起对方的微弱颤抖。  
该死，墨菲对于自己犯过的蠢简直后悔到无以加复，甚至愿意挖个洞来就地被掩埋，但事实上没有任何后悔药能逆转时间，让他回到砸警车的前一天。他垂着头，拖着沉重的有些发颤的腿走向电梯，来到监狱的外面。  
押送的大巴已经停在门口，这次要调换监狱的人包括墨菲一共只有三个，而他们竟然调了一辆可以装下20人的车来。这着实令人怀疑警察总局为什么会穷到只有这一辆车。而且这车和它的装饰和设备，看上去就像是一辆普通的二手客运巴士改装而成的廉价货，而不是通常警用的那种一看就非常结实的押运车。  
在女警的催促下，墨菲看了这女人一眼，他不知道男性监狱犯人的移送，为什么会有一名女狱警来执行，这也不合常规。  
但无论他内心有多少疑问，车途颠簸和摇晃所带来的睡意都压过了这一切，他靠在车窗，陷入了梦境。窗外的雨滴越变越细密，就好像浴室里被打开的冲淋笼头，让人无法看清四周。  
没有人知道，他们错过了“寂静岭前方5公里”的路标牌。而横在更前面的，是地狱的断崖，而他们注定了要从那里落下去，进入无尽的深渊里。这一次，祭品将不只是这些“囚犯”，更包括伪装成警察的“恶徒”他们自己。  
飞翔在空中的时候，墨菲还在做着令他颤栗的梦，那个变态的苏沃还在对着他裂嘴笑着，那笑容是如此的近，近到都看不清他那些吸烟而留下的黄牙，近到能够闻到他制服领口的烟味和耳边的劣质须后水参杂的香精，近到彼此的呼吸缠绕在一起。  
墨菲死命地使劲想要推开他，但那算不上身形强壮的人却纹丝不动。不，他并非一动不动，他的动作让墨菲几乎要尖叫，然而这里是他的管辖区，无论怎么闹腾都不会有人来拯救，自从弗兰克警官再也不能动弹之后。  
『漂亮的小甜心，你又何必紧张得像是我要杀了你呢。』变态预警恶意地在他的猎物的脖颈中嗅闻着，『现在这里称得上漂亮的只剩下你一个了，我总是会多眷顾你一点的。』  
咬紧牙关的墨菲紧抓住身后所依靠的栏杆，指甲刺入掌心。他想起了前不久看到的那个被押送过来年轻人，看上去二十四五岁的样子，身上没有丝毫的伤痕，手脚也没有什么茧子，白皙的皮肤和打理得不错的金棕色发丝让他看起来是个家境优沃的少爷，而不是什么会被抓入监狱的混混。  
很快的，这个年轻人就又被送了出去。大多的犯人都哀叹他的好运，都认为他是获得了有钱父母的保释。但墨菲并不这么认为。有什么父母会让自己的孩子被打了大量的镇静剂后像头瘫软的熊一样被抬进来，尽管他们给了他一个单人间，然后不知道被做了什么，又头上顶着奇怪的疤痕头发也少了一块，神志不清地被抬走？  
墨菲猜测着这个年轻人的命运，他甚至怀疑会比继续监禁在牢狱，遭到变态狱警的骚扰和侵犯更糟糕。那人看上去就像一头牲口般地被对待，优沃但无情的养育，然后等到需要被屠宰的时刻。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特被迫站在这滩他自己的血泊痕迹中，度过了长达数年的时光。那些愚蠢的，天资拙劣又冥顽不化的教徒们在这里来回走动着，管事的人换了一茬又一茬，但是没有任何人看见他，发现他。  
他是一个鬼魂，却又不是一个普通的鬼魂。他被自己的野望禁锢在这里，并在希望和失望中反复徘徊。  
文森特是个聪明的人，他知道自己有什么本事，又绝对不可能做到些什么。他是一个优秀的灵魂建造者和改造者，却是个蹩脚透顶的世界建筑师。在这个由异空间、负面情感和亡灵充斥的世界里，他连随意走动都做不到，只能像座透明的雕像一样，杵在那滩早已淡化成渗入地板缝隙的黑褐色污渍上，无聊地变换着各种姿势，企图引起他人的注意，并且成功说服某个替他办事。但事实上至今为止他都一直失败了。  
然而，放弃念想，直接就地躺下什么都不思考，这不符合文森特的为人，哪怕他早已经被那个愚蠢的同事克劳迪娅给捅死了。在被人始终无视的时间里，他已经思考好了一套的对策，将自己逐渐解放出来，聚集一群能够与现在充满愚昧的教会对抗的人们，重新建造一个他想要的真正是“人间天堂”的世界。整个过程中所需要的细节都宛如多米诺骨牌一样，被小心又细致地一个个安排稳妥，现在剩下的事就是等着触发第一块骨牌倒下的人。  
当教会首领带着一群傻瓜，在被搞得非但破败而且奇丑无比的教堂大厅，高喊着最后动员的誓词时，优雅地靠在一个跪地弱智的背上读着书卷的文森特知道，黎明的曙光已经开始孕育了。

比起那些只懂得死磕古教义的，喜欢黑暗破落诡异的地狱堆尸场，更胜于金碧辉的煌城堡大厅的毫无救药的蠢货，文森特更倾向于那些容易受温情诱惑的，喜欢享受陪伴和交流，更胜于高高在上地控制别人的可爱的“愚者”。渴望爱，是人本性中的贪婪一面，却也同时是人性中的柔软一面，容易被引导而不顾一切。  
听着货车驶来的发动机声，文森特微笑了起来。嵌入教堂塔顶的命运之轮终于再一次开始旋转了，而他所要做的，就是召唤所有能够改变此处的人——能够创造空间的圣子、能够建造建筑的圣子、能够制造通道将各处所造连接在一起的圣子、能够塑造“人型”的圣子、能够赋予人偶“人心”的圣子、能够守护这个新建世界的圣子，以及能够打开外界之门的圣子。  
待到六芒星亮起，点燃教堂门扉上的圣灯，外界的朝圣者们将再一次看到圣途上的引导者，这回他们走向的将是真正的“天堂”。  
文森特通过那枚他藏起来的某个粗心教徒所掉落的镜子碎片，向外界发出了第一封邀请信。  
噩梦就要完结了，而他的美梦，也是神子们的美梦即将开演。虽然在这之前，还需要经历过痛苦挣扎，就好像胎儿必须要通过狭窄而窒息的产道才能获得新生，但无论如何，这一切的付出都是值得的。

 

【James Sunderland】  
詹姆斯蜷缩在已经腐败不堪的小屋中，剥落的墙面到处都是刺出的铁网，连何处是能够离开的门也无法辨识出了。他不知道自己在这里呆了多久，几天？几个月？或者几年……  
抬起头就能看见，躺在狭小空间中唯一能容纳下的床上，是一具已经化为骨骸的女性遗体，能认出她身份的，只有她身上那件看上去还不可思议地新的红色衣裙。  
『玛丽……』詹姆斯呼唤着，却不敢靠近，仿佛是在害怕她会从床上爬起来，然后斥责他似的。『为什么，为什么我明明努力了，按着告诉我的努力去做了，还是无法换回你。』他不知道应该向谁发问，一个不知名也不知所踪的教义撰写者，或者他自己。  
其实他知道结局早已无法挽回，死去的人怎么可能死而复生，那只会发生在梦境里。但当他来到这个荒诞的世界中，看见那本荒诞的指示，带着如同玛丽的幻影的玛丽亚逃离险境之后，他以为他可以借着赤红大典和白油、圣杯来引发奇迹。甚至在发现自己回到的不是普通的现实世界，而是遥远的过去时，他依旧不顾可能对未来造成的影响和混乱，而执意孤行。  
而结果……只能是他与已经开始衰弱的玛丽亚一同跌跌撞撞地逃离那套由他父亲弗兰克桑德兰管理着的南灰原山庄公寓的302号房。  
复活妻子玛丽的仪式失败了，他没有看见妻子的任何一部分，却把他所住的公寓变成了一个活的怪物。墙壁变成了血肉，房屋成了蠕动的内脏，连咚咚的心跳一般的声音也出现了，震得詹姆斯几乎想要呕吐。  
302就像是一个巨大的子宫，墙壁上长出的如同蜘蛛网一样的凸起快速成长着，变成了鼓起的肉块，然后又伸了肠子似的管道，连接到供奉着白油的圣杯之中。接着，一枚像是胚胎的小东西在管道的末端形成，漂浮在白油里。然后，它逐渐长大，透过薄弱的如同皮肤的组织，詹姆斯可以看到胸腔中搏动的心。  
恐惧淹没了他，他感觉这团肉块无论是什么，都不可能是他的玛丽。他就是知道。  
他召唤了“神”，却没有选择“神”将诞下之物的权利，那是“神”自己的意志，而留给他的只会是悔意。

 

【Joshua Shepherd】  
约书亚在自己的下铺床上醒来，他丢失了父亲给他的证明他作为家族继承人的戒指，和哥哥给他的能够驱散黑暗的手电筒。但这已经不再重要了。他既不想要继承什么，也不再恐惧。  
他还是个孩子，所以此刻的他完全没有考虑自己到底是死了还是依旧活着这个问题。他只知道哥哥原谅他了，这令他感到全身心的高兴。而那个代表断罪的带着三角头盔的神，也不会再来把他拖到地狱，给他以“不能守护兄弟”的惩罚。  
也许约书亚还小，还不懂得父母不会再回来对他意味着什么。他仗着父母不在家，像以前那样在床上蹦达了一阵，然后跑去厨房找饼干吃。  
幼小的手持着厨房用的剪子，艰难地将塑料包装拆开。约书亚把他喜欢的夹心饼干分成了两份，一份装在小碟子里，是给哥哥的。  
约书亚愿意分享他喜欢的东西给兄长，并不是因为他害怕阿历克斯会再次因为他的独吞而生气，把他拖入冰冷的湖水里，而是因为他单纯地想要分享，他认为这样也许哥哥就会像前不久那样回来，然后留在家里。  
比起父母，他更想要兄长的陪伴，那让他快乐。他才不管那个哥哥可能是一个鬼魂，或者是被鬼魂驱动的尸体。上次回家的阿历克斯一点也不像死去了，不像是那些“死掉”的小鸟或者小猫那种腐烂的，带着臭烘烘气味的不能动弹的尸体，他看起来和过去一样的好，除了十分的生气，非常生气。  
躺在沙发上，约书亚一边看着电视，一边啃着饼干。电视里播放着托卢卡湖的旅游广告，陌生的人在屏幕里欢笑着。约书亚觉得，也许等哥哥回来，他们俩能够再去划船。  
噢，不！一个小小的声音在他的头脑里叫唤。不去划船！哥哥会再次沉到水底，就像那天他在家里放满水的浴缸里那样，然后变得苍白，陷入沉睡。他不希望哥哥会那样，因为哥哥在水里睡着后需要很久才会回来，而且会变得生气无比。  
『那就去游乐园吧。我想再去看看大个儿的兔子先生。』约书亚晃着脑袋自言自语。

TBC


	2. 秘密

【Travis Grady】  
查韦斯猛踩刹车，并向右偏转方向盘。随着一声刺耳的轮胎摩擦的声音，货车擦着人行道的边沿，剧烈震动了一次后停了下来。作为司机的查韦斯此刻惊出了一身的冷汗。  
就在他看见迷雾缭绕的道路前方划过一个人影之前，他的记忆断了片。他不记得为什么突然起了雾，不记得之前车行驶的速度，连自己现在身处何地他都不清楚。唯一能隐约记起的，似乎是又一次的紧急刹车和他脑袋磕上方向盘的痛楚。  
打开侧门，查韦斯走出了驾驶室。周围悄无声息、渺无人烟的空旷街区，和那感觉起来毫无潮湿可言的诡异大雾，让他产生了一种熟悉又恐惧的体验。  
这里，是寂静岭。他几乎是瞬间便明白过来。  
自从他逃离了那个像是噩梦一样的城镇中心之后，虽然也会开车经过外围的公路，但绝不会靠近城中央半步。  
然而……他现在又回来了。  
他还记得上一次来到这里时发生的事，在危险的马路中央蹦跑的顽皮孩子，燃烧的火焰，重伤的女孩，充满怪物的医院，到处是血迹的汽车旅馆，年少时父母的幻影。  
坐在街边的长凳上，查韦斯点起了一根烟。一些人物的脸在脑海中逐渐清晰起来，但却他一时还找不到他们之间的联系。  
先是几个陌生的，凶相毕露的脸，手里还握着棍棒和匕首，查韦斯不认识他们，也记不起是在那里相遇，后来又如何了。  
然后是几个月前他在半路捎带上的身无分文想要搭车的年轻人，他只知道他叫阿历克斯•谢泼德，家住在寂静岭郊边的牧羊人溪谷。看他的打扮应该家境并不贫穷，却没有钱坐公车，而且面色苍白、神情疲惫、精神恍惚，身上还带一丝诡异的潮湿气味。他在到达家附近的大路上下了车。  
接着是一个留着金色长发的男人，在一辆飞驰而过的警车上，带着手铐和脚镣，却显得悠然自得，查韦斯甚至还记得他那莫名自信的笑容。  
再来就是阿蕾莎，一边是她浑身是火痛苦地蜷缩成一团的样子，另一边则是她在各处蹦跑引导着查韦斯寻找他的记忆的身影。  
最后是母亲……  
在家中与十来个街坊邻居，围着一面穿衣镜，摆开各种奇怪的杯子、盆子和饰品，一会儿念着什么，一会儿又切切私语的母亲。查韦斯还记得，他在门外偷窥被抓包时母亲那愤怒极致的脸，以及最后一次他被淘气的家犬追得冲进屋去，撞上那面镜子时，所有人的惊恐表情。  
之后不久，母亲就像是疯了一般地迷恋却又恐惧着镜子。当他走到正照着镜子的母亲的身后时，母亲又开始害怕和憎恨起他来，甚至是几次三番地想要置他于死地。在母亲企图打开煤气与他同死后，父亲终于再也受不了疯狂的妻子，送她去了精神病院。而在最后一次母亲在医院中企图扼杀来探视她的查韦斯后，父亲绝望了，也选择了死。  
现在重新细想，查韦斯推测那时的母亲一定也受了那个所谓“教会”的影响和蛊惑，才会认为她年幼的儿子是恶魔。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
虽然那时候文森特还年轻，但也早已经了然一切。  
教会仪式真正成功的“起源”，寂静岭异变的开端，这块充满了“灵力”的土地制造出的第一个“神胎”，都是在那时候。  
一群愚蠢的只掌握了秘法中一点儿皮毛的教徒，在其中一人的家中反复进行着某个“仪式”，想要觐见神灵。他们不懈地尝试，直到那天。他们在镜子中看到了一个黑影，但那绝非他们想象中的神的样子。他们害怕了起来，却不知道怎样才能赶走它。此时，家主的儿子闯进了仪式的屋子，撞上那面让所有人都恐惧不已的镜子，然后——黑影消失了。没有人知道“神”去了哪里。  
三天之后，仪式屋的家主，那个胆小的女人，在自己儿子的镜中影像里，看见了那个“神”可怖的影子。它依附于她儿子的身上，变成只有在镜子里才能看见的，长着羊角、骨翼和长尾的她的儿子。  
此后，女人数次想要杀死儿子，遭到了反抗和制止而失败，最终死在了关押她的精神病院里。而她的丈夫也在汽车旅馆里自缢了。  
几乎所有非教会的人都认为，这个女人疯了。然而文森特却知道，她所看见的并非全都不是真实。  
教徒召唤了作为神的“圣母”，圣母诞下了圣灵。但这个圣灵是一团没有形体的黑色烟雾，是一种力量的象征而没有任何意识，所以它只能存在于它依附的镜子之中，直至那女人的儿子撞倒了镜子，吞下了它。  
查韦斯•格雷迪作为最初的圣子，在没有成长完成前，就因为双亲的离世，被迫离开了寂静岭。可这不是结束，只是在静默中等待着新的开始。

 

【Heather Mason】  
即使是拥有着阿雷莎和雪莉的记忆，但希瑟其实并不认为那是她自己。  
就像看了一场印象深刻的电影，哪怕她记得其中的所有细节，那也只是属于别人的故事。希瑟的人生从她被交到父亲哈里•梅森的手里才开始。  
所以她完全憎恨着克劳迪娅，她不是她的儿时玩伴，而是她的杀父仇人，仅是仇人而已。  
哈里收养了希瑟之后，就没有再婚。希瑟对于“母亲”的概念只停留在几张老旧的照片，以及那段模糊的在“地狱”之中，被圣女状态的阿雷莎怀抱着的记忆。  
自从父亲永远地离开了她，而她也为他复了仇之后，数年来希瑟还是没有过上原本以为的平静的日子。到不是说她还继续面临着的各种追杀困扰着她，而是她自己并不甘于此，不甘于再度成为一个一无所知需要别人保护的人。  
她选择了成为道格拉斯的学生，与他一起展开对寂静岭教会的调查之旅，找出他们的目的和残党，以备总有一日一举消灭他们。

在辗转各地的采访中，在一次又一次的与教徒的交锋中，在日夜不断的资料检索中，希瑟逐渐地开始真正了解到寂静岭和教会的历史，以及曾经发生的与教会相关的惨案。几个或曾听过，又或似曾相识的名词、名字在这些故事中被提到，比如红神苏切尔巴拉、比如圣母降临，比如艾凯蜜拉医院、比如希望之家，比如沃特•苏利文、比如文森特•史密斯。  
此时，希瑟才明白，教会的受害者不仅仅是她和父亲哈利，而是有许许多多的人，甚至包括一些无知的幼童、无关的路人和部分教徒本身。  
她的记录本里，除了关于阿雷莎和她母亲达利娅的剖析，还有很大一部分篇章收集的是有关“杀人恶魔”苏利文。就她所知，能够在寂静岭范围之外制造类似寂静岭的“异度空间”的人，只有作为圣母派的术士苏利文一人。  
然而她所调查到的苏利文的身世，又牵扯进另一个人，或者说一对疑似南灰原山庄公寓管理员弗兰克•桑德兰家远亲的，神母派教徒夫妇。  
恶魔苏利文，究竟是如同“希望之家”的陈旧资料上缩写，是一个普通的弃婴，还是如同他的教会导师文森特在他的日记中所猜测的，是由“仪式”所降生下的“神”的孩子？希瑟不知道，也不是十分感兴趣。她唯一想要从中探究的，是苏利文创造的类似“里世界”的空间里所保留的所有牺牲者的灵魂。  
如果那些苏利文的受害者多年来一直在那里，没有消失，那么寂静岭教会的受害者呢？希瑟迫切地想知道，她是否，还能再次见到父亲，哪怕只是他的亡魂。  
然后，她收到了署名是文森特的来信。  
虽然她也有怀疑，但依旧不能动摇她再次回到寂静岭的决心。

迷雾环绕的湖滨，一如曾经的记忆。  
希瑟伫立在那里，凝望托卢卡湖那摇曳的水面，孤寂和痛苦侵入内心。唯独不远处另一个面向湖水的人影，给了她些许的慰藉，告诉她并非孤独一人。  
她走近去，从背后观察着这个用充满赞叹的眼神望向远处的棕发男人。  
『你在拍什么？』当她看到男人举起相机，数次按动快门时，忍不住出声询问。  
『夕阳在湖里的倒影。』那人带着笑容回过头，『真是太美了，如此温暖宁静。』  
希瑟第一次看到有人笑得如此纯净，没有献媚或挑动，没有轻视或虚伪，不是因为某个可笑的事物而被逗乐，也不是因为被他人影响而跟随，这个男人的笑容就像一个刚出生不久的婴儿，完全发自内心。  
而放眼他说的美景，她看见的却是完全不同的被白雾笼罩的阴沉湖心。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
教会的钟声自行敲响了，那些愚蠢的不知真相的教徒们恐慌不已。他们一边敬奉着神，另一边却又恐慌着神，真是自相矛盾。  
带着嘲讽的笑，文森特从站立着的那滩陈旧血痕中迈出来，走向教堂处于地底下那个仿造大厅设计的密室，那里进出的门已经出现，而环绕墙壁的六处壁画，其中一副的遮盖已经剥落，画中之人显现于眼前，那便是他曾经的学生苏利文。  
自听说苏利文是希望之家中，唯一一个活着走出环形水牢的优秀孩子，文森特就发现了他与常人不同的非凡。那种非凡不仅仅是他对于教义理解上的优秀，更是出于这个人本身。  
文森特早就对乔治•罗斯登说过，环形水牢是一个败笔，整个建筑在史中“死灵”的聚集之地，而环形无门的设计更是让死气聚集，所有在这环形的房间里长久停留的人都会吸入死气而逐渐溃烂，只有位于中心的监控区域可以逃避，却也会因为这个而逐渐发疯失去人性。  
文森特以为那些孩子会一个不剩，却发现还留下苏利文的时候，他就开始着手调查这个孩子。  
那两个只留下假名的男女真的是沃特苏利文的父母吗？如果说是，那么他们又真的是普通人吗？  
他悄悄地伪装自己，前往南灰原山庄，打算从公寓管理员那里套出些东西，没曾想那男人却意外警觉到守口如瓶。文森特嗅到了其中诡秘的空气，他开始向一些多嘴的住客打听，最后得到了多少有用的几条信息。  
在302发现被丢弃的婴儿之前，那间屋子是管理员弗兰克•桑德兰家某个亲戚在住，男人叫詹姆斯，女人叫玛丽亚。但从他们日常的对话中，能够隐约透露出他们似乎并非真正的夫妻，而是更像因为某种原因而不得不在一起的落难者。  
住户麦克说，这两人整日总是神神叨叨地躲在屋里，只有天黑了才出门，可能是贼人。但从他描述的，曾经偷窥到的302里的混乱“赃物”，在文森特的耳中却绝非偷窃到的值钱收藏那么简单。  
黑曜石的杯子、装饰豪华的红色封皮古书、纯木的矮桌，绣金的长条桌布，还有被保管得很好的盛满白色液体的玻璃容器。  
文森特几乎可以肯定，他们是神使派的教徒，并打算进行降神的仪式。  
然而之后，他的调查就再也没有什么进展，似乎那两个逃跑的教徒从此就没有了踪影，在这个世界上消失了一般。直到三年前，寂静岭里来了一个被“梦境”所困的男人——詹姆斯•桑德兰，以及他所创造出的代替妻子的幻影——玛丽亚。  
文森特明白了，302里一开始就不存在着什么即将出生的孩子，和不想要孩子的父母。有的只是祈祷通过降神来挽回妻子的走投无路的男人，被神附身的公寓，以及神所诞下的圣子。

 

【Alex Shepherd】  
房门终于打开了，阿历克斯冲下楼去，跑到街上，恐惧让他的心脏一直砰砰地跳个不停。街道、商店，所有在这个时间点应该人流络绎不绝的地方，现在依旧是没有丝毫的人影，只有弥散的大雾，和远方雾气深处所传来的诡异的嚎叫声。阿历克斯有一种异样的感觉，他明明逃出禁锢，离开了那个像是棺材一样的狭小空间了，却依旧还在一个更大的“盒子”里，无法脱离。  
『约书亚、妈妈、父亲……你们到底去哪里了？为什么路上也没有一个人？』捧着头，阿历克斯意识到了自己的记忆中有一块空白，而缺失的东西可能就是这里变得诡异的结果，或者原因。  
拖着腿，他在附近包括墓地里整整转了一大圈，最终，跟随着一连串潮湿的拖曳的水痕，他又回到了家里。  
『妈妈？』阿历克斯有点震惊，到不是因为在家里看见了母亲，也不是因为母亲对他的回归毫无反应，而是那条水痕一直连接到母亲正坐着的摇椅边。而她也浑身湿透，连头发也滴着水。她光着脚，脚底粘着些许绿色淤泥。  
就像是……从湖底爬回来似的。阿历克斯禁不住胡思乱想。  
『妈妈，你怎么了？』他转到母亲跟前，蹲下，想要引起她的注意。  
母亲精神恍惚，非比寻常。过去的她只是简单地无视着阿历克斯，却不会真的像个人偶一样，看不见他。  
阿历克斯开始怀疑自己是不是还在做梦，但又在下一刻被母亲的喃喃自语勾起了某个深藏在脑海最深处的记忆。约书亚不见了，而去寻找他的父亲也失去了联系。他们可能会在哪里？  
两个地点莫名地从阿历克斯模糊的记忆中跃然而出，医院和寂静岭。

刺耳的金属刮擦声又再度响起。仿佛在提醒着阿历克斯什么，却不是提醒他想起，而是提醒他遗忘。眼前，所有的东西，都变成了画板，上面涂满了湖水的波纹和“欢迎来到寂静岭”的字句，而所有人的脸都变成了头带三角面具的身影。  
阿历克斯仰天倒了下去，然而却不是摔在木制的地板面上，而是被快速升起的水面托起，又缓缓地沉下。  
等他重新醒来之时，他会发现他来到了寂静岭。不，是回到了寂静岭。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
站在教堂阁楼的顶层，从被破坏的玻璃彩窗看出去，地面上手持兵器的教徒们从大门口扩散出去，跑向各处的街道，钻入各种破败的建筑中，就如被洪水灌入巢穴而不得不倾巢而出的蚂蚁。  
文森特靠在窗沿，手指有节奏地在窗框上敲击着，哒—哒—哒，而失去了一半固定的金属墙面装饰，在风的摇曳中，发出伴随着这种节奏的“吱嘎”声，好像音乐里的吊镲震动，而手指敲打则是鼓点。又或者……是文森特的手指正模拟着那种重型的脚步声，而装饰正仿效着被拖拽的金属武器刮擦声。  
惩罚罪人的红神来了，蝼蚁们快跑吧。  
祭司文森特裂开嘴，无声地嘲笑着无知的教徒。逃就逃吧，惧怕神而远离，做个愚钝的平凡人不也很好？可是那些贪婪的人却又无法忘记神承诺的恩惠，他们改变了方式，用他人作为“牺牲”，再次展开了新的仪式。  
四个家族，四位自封的祭司，在每一代中选出掌管者、执行者、守卫者和主持者，也同时选出人祭，按照他们自说自话与“神”的约定，将祭品“托付给” 大地、利刃、绳索和水。  
然而这又有什么用呢？“神”并不会给胆小的背叛者任何庇护，他看上的，只有那个同样被背叛了的，充满了愤怒的可怜人。  
最后被奉上的牺牲品，安静地躺在祭台上，浑身冰冷，还不断地滴着水。他的生命虽然已经消失，但身上的“灵力”却没有散去，而他的灵魂正在寻求一个出口，一个可以复仇，可以得到永恒的安宁，可以到达乐园的许可证。  
神与这个年轻人缔结了约定。年轻人得到了他想要的东西，而神也得到了属于他的“圣子”。  
不再是普通人的圣子借着神的力量，离开了寂静岭，踏上了归乡之旅。不用想象，文森特都知道，接下来在那个逃避者移居的小镇中，会发生些什么事。

 

【Joshua Shepherd】  
约书亚至今还清晰地记得，哥哥离开家又回来，然后又离开，但第二次他回来的时候，有什么变得不一样了。一向是对哥哥十分粗暴的父亲突然显得很谨慎有礼，而母亲也不再说着冷言冷语。不，她简直是像害怕着什么一样躲避着阿历克斯，却又不希望他发现她的躲避。  
在约书亚看来，父亲和母亲一直都很奇怪，他的家人都很奇怪。父亲掌控着家里的一切，并且看得出他对阿历克斯的态度不单单是苛责或者怒其不争，但父亲对自己却很温和，和电视中温馨家庭的父亲一样。而母亲也是冷漠地对待阿历克斯，而总是无时无刻在关心着自己。  
刚开始，约书亚觉得这可能是因为自己还是个小孩子。但显然哥哥并不这么认为。阿历克斯曾经悄悄地向他抱怨，说父母打从他有记忆开始就把他当作一个陌生的寄居者，他甚至考虑要借参军的几乎离开家。  
然而，阿历克斯的计划失败了。父亲暴怒着撕掉了他的兵役申请表，并把他关在家里。当征兵的宣传员到家里来的时候，父亲更是说他有精神疾病而打算将他送到医院去。  
约书亚对哥哥第一次离开家，去医院记忆犹新。因为那一天早上，父亲神神秘秘地把他叫去，给了他一枚串着链子的戒指，还告诫他必须将它好好地藏起来，不能给阿历克斯看见。约书亚有点纳闷，他不善于隐藏。而且，嘿，他得到了一个有趣的宝贝，他迫不及待地要向他的兄弟炫耀这件东西，为什么就不能让阿历克斯知道？约书亚不觉得哥哥会抢他的任何东西，哪怕这玩意儿看起来很值钱。阿历克斯总是反过来拿出自己的东西给作为弟弟的自己，无论是什么，只要约书亚想要，就能得到它。  
约书亚蹲在门背后，手里转动着那枚戒指。它看起来闪闪发亮，还有一个漂亮的徽记，但比起他所拥有的其他玩具和装饰，这东西除了是块金子外，也没什么特别的。如果阿历克斯想要的话。约书亚啃着手指头想，自己可以偷偷地给他，毕竟哥哥从来没有问他要过东西，而他从哥哥那里得到了那么多，并不公平。  
可那天到了晚上，约书亚也没有在家里看见哥哥。他反复地询问，回答他的只有父亲压抑着怒气的“住嘴，别问了！”的吼声。  
约书亚开始哭，闹腾个不停。最后母亲终于憋不住了，告诉他实情。  
『阿历克斯去医院了，他要在那里住上一段日子。』母亲只是这样说，没有透露太多有用的信息。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特曾经控制着教会的一切，三大派系都在他的掌控之中。所以当然的，他知道寂静岭微笑扶持会下，到底还隐藏了多少为教会服务的“公益机构”，在这个由教会只手遮天的地方，连监狱都是属于教会的，其他地方又怎么可能不是？  
在这些地方中，他最喜欢的当然是那些教会投资的旅店和商城，能够吸引源源不断的游客慕名而来，然后留下大把的金钱。其次的，他觉得医院也不错，毕竟有个头疼脑热的他可以获得免费治疗，而且医院是一个堪比教堂的容易招揽信徒的地方，那些被救治而恢复健康的重病号们，大多都会因为感恩而加入教会，然后就是供奉来的金钱。  
当然了，医院还有另一个功能。而自从他被克劳迪娅这个疯女人用一柄小刀困在这里后，这个功能被无限地扩展了，用来为教会获取更多的牺牲品。  
一些有精神疾病的人，或者被“认为”有精神疾病的人，在这里被切除了大脑的一部分，让他们失去记忆，变得更加容易控制或者杀害。还有一部分家属早已放弃的，或者孤身一人的罪犯，也被送到这里，被给予药物或者手术，然后等待着“被需要的时刻”。这就是寂静岭教会控制的整个体系，一切都是为了“仪式”。  
文森特并不赞同这个，可以说是厌恶的。  
虽然作为一个并非善意教派的宣讲祭司，他从不会秉持着某种分清善恶的观念，他是一个“混沌”者。牺牲是必要的，杀戮也是，但这都是在需要它的时刻。而现在教会的所作所为只是愚蠢的“浪费”和“破坏”。 他不喜欢这种无意的杀戮。  
是时候终止它了。这不是文森特个人的意志，而是“寂静岭”本身的意志。  
教堂外下起了大雨，密集的雨点驱散了原本环绕着寂静岭的烟雾，让整个城镇重新变得清晰。就像是圣子们带来的希望，虽然也带着他们各自的黑暗，虽然也还没有找到能够解除他们解除痛苦的方式，但这暴雨依然为这个已经破旧不堪、血迹斑斑的地方冲刷净堆积已久的淤泥。  
文森特走下楼梯，推开了通往街面的大门。  
风带着雨冲了进来，很快就将填满整个教堂，很快……

 

【Murphy Pendleton】  
墨菲浑身疼痛地从囚车的残骸中爬出来，几次手脚打滑差点呛死在泥水里。他很纳闷，为什么自己的手铐打开了，并消失了踪影，一般的车祸无论怎么撞击、翻滚都不可能造成这样的好事。如果说是有人替他解开束缚，又为什么把他撂在了随时可能丧命的废墟里。  
还有……他竟然没有看到其他人。没有司机，没有狱警，连另两个囚犯也不在。是他们都逃脱了吗？还是说只有自己死了，而这里是亡魂才能看见的世界？  
在冰冷的积水中攀行，墨菲根本就不认识脱离这里的路，只能胡乱地凭本能前进。他心中有一种期待，不是向杀子仇人又或是欺压自己的变态狱警复仇，而是获得自由。  
他爬上了山坡，然后眼睁睁地看着好不容易遇到的活人，那个女狱警掉下悬崖，而无能为力，能做的只有自己努力尝试着离开这个诡异的山区。但他不管怎么走，去哪里，看见的只有死去的尸体，和快要死的人。  
在恶魔之谷观光缆车控制站上，墨菲看到了因为事故而饱受外界压力的列车驾驶员，然后他跳崖死了；在望远镜中，墨菲看到了自己滚落山崖的轮椅，缆车箱中的猛然被拍上的血手印，还有吊在悬崖半空不断摇晃的尸体；在居民区的地下室里，他看到了诡异的更像是怪物的疯女人，和被这个疯女人划开了脖子的，原本与他同一囚车的西班牙人。  
尸首、尸首、尸首，完整的，残缺的，不像是人类的。  
墨菲在这里已经看到过太多的死尸，而其中有不少穿着和他一样的囚衣。这太奇怪了。他所在的囚车中包括他在内也只有犯人三人，而如果是前几周和几个月内陆续押解的犯人，那么为什么在他们的囚车同样在寂静岭断崖上出事失踪后，监狱还会继续驶上这条路，向寂静岭移送犯人？甚至一点调查也没有？  
这绝对不可能，除非……  
除非他们知道，他们故意制造了这一切，把犯人源源不断地送往这个遍布“死亡”的土地，观察着他们企图逃离、挣扎，最后死去，和他一样。  
所以苏沃会提醒他不要去新的监狱，会告诉他那地方去了就从来没有人活着出来，苏沃没有在威胁和恐吓他，虽然这变态的狱警没安好心，但说的却是实话。  
墨菲明白了，他和这些其他的犯人都是小白鼠，是供人观察娱乐的牺牲品。这监狱决不是普通关押改造罪犯的地方，而是可以随时提取素材的大仓库。他甚至怀疑，这里有多少犯人是做了罪大恶极的事，有多少犯人与他一样，只是一时头脑发热犯下了并不算太过严重的错误，又有多少人……和那个被人抬来的昏迷年轻人一样，可能是个完全无辜的人。  
而他头上的伤口……墨菲有个很可怕的念头。他听说过有一种手术，切除人的一部分大脑组织，可以让人变成傻子或者疯子，成为毫无顽抗之力，能够任凭宰割的人偶。  
是的，手术。  
他想起来曾经不小心听人说过类似的事，他听到有人在争吵，为了是否应该实施手术的事。有一个声音在大吼，斥责对并没有查清手术指证的病人进行治疗是“不负责任”，是“良心丧失”的事。他似乎认识这个声音的主人，但却想不起来。  
也许……他也被做了什么手脚，才这么容易遗忘，甚至想不起儿子的尸体被发现当天的事。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
对于克劳迪娅，文森特一直抱有鄙视的态度。这个女人是又一个悲剧，一个同样由达利娅炮制的悲剧。  
在教会管理方面，她其实毫无才能，只是一味地遵从着过去，连对神的期冀也是从达利娅那里继承来的。而在作为祭司的方面，她既没有像骗子一样能够百说不破的嘴，又没有像术士那样能够接纳神喻的灵力。她只是一个愚笨的旧教徒不想改变而哄抬起的傀儡，可惜却没有作为吉祥物的自觉。  
没有了资金，克劳迪娅求助于善于“经营”的文森特，却又憎恨着从中中饱私囊的他，于是在数次企图隔离他于教会事务之外后，终于引起了文森特的报复性。  
当然了，他的确是故意协助了希瑟，那又怎么样呢。愚蠢的克劳迪娅的计划注定不会成功，或者说根本不想要她期冀的“神”降临的文森特注定不会让她获得成功。所以他当然要站在他所希望的，同时也必然是的胜利者的这边。  
无法容忍这一切的克劳迪娅终于放弃了让“神”杀死叛徒文森特的想法，用一把小刀终结了他的生命。但她不会料到，虽然文森特并不是术士，也没有任何的灵力，他活着的时候就靠着脑子和嘴，但他死了却比活着能做到的事要多很多。教徒中，大多死去的人的灵魂都变成了徘徊在寂静岭的“怪物”，但文森特却保有他的理智，并在继续密谋着他自己的计划。  
他看着希瑟服下秘药，堕下神胎，然后又看着克劳迪娅把它吞下去。但克劳迪娅却没有能够承受“神力”的能力和身躯，于是当她被希瑟击败后，她的肉体落入教堂地下，化作淤泥。与希瑟料想的不同，其实那个神胎没有消失，只是和淤泥一起流向了更深处，汇入了下水道，最后进入了湖水里，变得清澈，变成了“水”的一部分，等待着可以“接纳”它的人。  
在长久的漂流之后，“神圣之水”被一个在河边狂躁地来回走动着，寻找自己失踪儿子的男人，在狂渴之意的诱惑之下，喝进了肚子里……

 

【Adam Shepherd】  
『当我将证明家族继承人的戒指给了约书亚之后，我不得不送你去那里。他们说手术可以让你失去记忆和大部分的意识，这会减轻你的痛苦。我不祈求你会原谅我，这毕竟是我的选择，为了整个家族的利益而放弃你。』亚当在一张白纸上写下这些字句，但连他自己也不知道，这封信究竟有什么意义，阿历克斯不可能再看到它，就像他绝不会原谅杀死自己的父亲。  
当阿历克斯被按入浴缸水中时，他最后看向亚当的那双眼睛，让这位狠心的父亲永远无法忘记。那眼神中的怨恨和绝望即便是替他合上眼，也无法被抹去。  
一滴眼泪从亚当的眼眶中落下，但他的脸上却看不到一丝悲伤的表情。  
那不是他儿子，只是圈养的祭品。亚当反复地对自己说。自己没有把他当作儿子，他也一定没有真正把自己看作是父亲。  
阿历克斯知道自己即将死去的时候，这位儿子没有向父亲求饶，也没有向母亲求救，也许他早就知道自己已经被父母抛弃。他只是对着浴室的门伸长了没有被固定好的左手，『Help me……』他用嘶哑的声音喊叫。  
在匆匆地重新把他彻底按回水里后，亚当禁不住回头向门外看去，没有任何人站在那里。他唯独听到的只有一阵急促的奔跑声，和遂即响起的幼子拨打电话的声音。  
『Alex! He …… Please help！』稚嫩的声音从客厅里响起，他在向人求助，为他的哥哥求助。  
亚当立刻示意妻子去阻止约书亚的胡闹。他不知道这孩子打电话给谁，但如果不是誓约家族的人，如果是其他好事者或者警察，那事情会麻烦很多。必须要在麻烦来临前终结它们。  
手下的阿历克斯终于不再挣扎，保持着瞪大眼的表情沉入水底。而客厅传来了约书亚响亮的哭声。这一切都让亚当焦躁不已。他憎恨眼前所有的东西，包括他自己。  
在母亲的哄骗和牛奶中安眠药的效力下，约书亚好不容易睡着了。亚当不知道这孩子的在梦中会看见些什么东西，目睹了父亲杀死长兄的他是不是会真的把这些当作只是可怕的梦境。在亚当看来，这孩子最终是要接受这一切的，并且在下一次时机的来临时，亲手献上属于约书亚自己选择的祭品。在这个家族中，不是牺牲品就是刽子手，没有任何人是不粘血而活着的。而他，希望约书亚能够尽早的明白这个道理。

夜幕降临，亚当带着长子溺毙的尸体，告别妻子，驶上了通往寂静岭的路。之后的进入地下祭祀厅，推开属于谢泼德家族的祭台的封盖，供放入已经托付于水的儿子，让他的身体与另三位先人躺在一起，并在另三个名字的下方刻上属于阿历克斯的名字，就仿佛是机械在运动一样做着所有的事。此刻，那只是作为家族族长的人，而不是纠结于必须失去一个孩子的亚当。  
当祭祀结束，拖着疲乏的身躯，和麻木的精神回到家中时，亚当以为他的痛苦终于结束了，却不知道这是刚刚开始。

1个月后，起了大雾的那天傍晚，阿历克斯从敞开的大门外走了进来，还穿着他那套带去地狱的衣服，连脖子里那条属于亚当的，被安置在亲手杀死的儿子尸体的脖子上，像是赎罪一般的赠予的军牌，也依旧好好地挂在那里。阿历克斯脸色苍白，神情呆滞，像是一具毫无生气的人偶，却带着一双血红色的眼眸。  
亚当看到回归的长子的第一眼就吓得不能自已。他觉得这是儿子的恶灵，又或者是自己的罪恶感所带来的幻觉，但他却不敢上去确认，甚至不敢开口，害怕得到的是他最恐惧的答案。  
而显然的，他的妻子也一样，一样看见了死去的孩子，一样心怀愧疚与惊恐，一样避之不及。唯独只有小儿子约书亚，兴高采烈地冲着那看上去就不可能是活人的阿历克斯拥抱了上去。  
亚当想要找其他家族的掌管着询问，同时又畏惧着这个亡魂一旦离开了自己的视线，可能会发生的事，他就这样与妻子一起默默地轮流着盯了这个“长子”一晚上。然而，到了清晨的时候，他们还是全都睡着了。

当他们醒来时，正如亚当所担忧的，约书亚不见了。而到处寻找的他从邻居那里得知，那孩子与回来的长兄一起去了寂静岭。  
『划船！划船！』那孩子离开的时候似乎一直这样高兴地叫嚷着。  
而邻居说，兄长阿历克斯那时候看上去怪怪的，表情漠然，眼神又时而愤怒，时而高兴，“像是魂不在了，或者被恶魔附身了似的”。  
到了第二天，约书亚还是没有回来。  
妻子快要疯了，追着霍力维法官求助，说是被祭献的阿历克斯带走了约书亚，但没有人相信。  
之后的一周，迷雾一直没有在牧羊人溪谷中散去，而镇上也突然只剩下四大家族和相关的人了。  
妻子睡着时一直喊着寂静岭，而亚当也总是夜不能寐，就好像一合上眼他就会回到那个祭祀的场景，祭台上躺着的是他自己，站在原本他位置的则是代表了“惩罚”的红神。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
在恐惧着302室的同时，又似乎有一种奇怪的魔力召唤着他一般，亨利最终选择重新返回了这间屋子。他感觉到自己有太多的事情并不了解，又有太多的事情只是单纯地从那个诡异的世界中，那个他完全不了解的陌生记者约瑟夫的笔记中得知的，当时他只是努力地吸收着这些“被给予”的知识，却从来没有想过怀疑它。但现在……  
他真的已经击败了沃特苏利文了吗？21圣礼真的失败了吗？那些牺牲者的灵魂得到了解放吗？艾琳……她真的没事了吗？  
今天一整天，亨利都没有看见艾琳有出入那个房间，也没有听到她的屋子里有任何动静，甚至管理员也没有谈起她。她是真的像在医院里说的那样，一出院就搬走了吗？  
不知怎的，亨利有一种奇怪的想法，那本教导他如何破坏21圣礼、杀死那个世界中“神”一般存在的苏利文的红色书籍，并不是那么单纯，编写它的人也并没有那么正义。亨利甚至感觉它就是另一种版本的21圣礼“指导手册”。  
是怎样的人才会去深刻研究一场可怕的血腥的邪教仪式，并且能够撰写下“绝对可以破解”对方的方法？是亲自实行或者至少亲眼目睹并得以尝试自己的方法的人，是另一个残忍的邪教学者。  
真相，亨利对自己说，我需要真相。不是成为一个“智慧的接受者”，一个如同婴儿一般，头脑空白，等着别人的想法填进脑子的人，而是成为一个能独立调查，判断真伪对错的人。亨利终于醒悟过来，决定要冒险自己去看清一切，而不是轻松地到处兜兜圈子，看看别人怎么说。  
暴雨之夜，他独自呆在302室里，翻找着他曾经落在这里的所有东西，约瑟夫笔记的残片、赤红大典和苏利文塞给他的那个娃娃，还有一切与这个公寓以及寂静岭有关的东西。  
不出所料的，那些仿佛在梦中经历见到的物品全都不见踪影，留下的只有那个装着寂静岭相片和几封私人信件的盒子。  
在来到南灰原山庄之前，亨利一直都是个平凡到不能再平凡的普通人，没有惨痛的遭遇，也未曾经历幸运当头的好事，没有歹毒对待他的人，也没有全心关怀他的人，没有人在他心中留下了特别的印象，他也没有被任何人牢记，可有可无，不多不少。他所保留的相片中，甚至少有人像，有的他也早已叫不上名字。他就这样平淡地度过他庸碌的人生，直到他收到那封信。  
那是一张公寓出租的传单，不错的地理位置，令人惊奇的便宜价格，还有“这里有着不亚于寂静岭的夕阳和传说故事。Rom 302待租出”的宣传标语。正忙于寻找廉价公寓的亨利，被宣传上所描述的一切吸引，于是找到了这栋大楼的管理者。  
然而出乎他所料的是，管理员桑德兰先生却表示这张广告并非他所发出，而且这里的房价也远不如这广告宣传的如此便宜。亨利大失所望地准备转身离开，但又再次被仔细看了广告单的管理员叫了回来。  
“不过……你要是打算租302的话，也许我可以给你上面说的这个价。”那个男人摸了摸自己的下巴，开口说。  
如果是别人，一定会为这间屋子如此急于出租而感到困惑，甚至警觉起来。但当年作为一个彻底唯物主义者的亨利，在意的也许只有房子和家具有没有质量问题。他爽快地住了下来，并且一住就是两年多。  
当然的，关于美丽的夕阳，如果说不在意从屋子窗口看出去的那片天空范围太窄的话，这到也不算是条骗人的广告词。但关于“传说故事”那一块，显然这里有的只有各种怪异邻居天天争吵甚至斗殴起来的八卦故事，而那个可怕的“杀人魔”的传说却不曾有人提起。所以在亨利发现自己再也出不了302的房门之前，他完全不知道沃特苏利文的存在。  
不，他应该知道的，但他无视了这些。

听着屋外的雨声，抱着纸盒子坐在床上的亨利泛起困来。当他从一堆寂静岭托卢卡湖光山色的相片中，随意地拿出恰好有个路人背影入镜的那一张时，他已经疲惫地躺倒并合上了眼睛。  
说起这张照片里的路人，亨利已经早就没有了印象。重新查看它，亨利才发现这个背影也有着一头略长的金发。  
也许当时那个人有背对他说了关于“这里有着很多传说故事”之类的话，但亨利记不清了。他不善于和别人搭讪，也不喜欢去细看陌生人的脸或者细听陌生人提起的话题，那会让他羞怯和窘迫。  
终于陷入睡眠的亨利做起了梦，他梦到自己又回到了那天的寂静岭。略带暖意，却又没有丝毫灼热的夕阳下，他独自坐在湖边设置的长椅上，抬头看着天空。这是他长久以来一直深爱的宁静和温暖。  
他以为会一直这样持续下去，然而这一回，梦却给了令他迅速清醒的一击。  
那个照片中遥远的背影走了过来，在亨利的背后弯下了腰，将阴影投在了亨利的脸上。下一顺间，亨利看清了他的脸，那张属于噩梦中可怕连环杀手苏利文的脸，而他那双碧绿的眸子正一眨不眨地盯着亨利。  
猛然惊醒，快速睁开眼的亨利发现自己仰躺在302的床上无法动弹，映入眼帘的还是那个让他惊恐不已的人。一样的弯腰低头，一样的凝视，一样的绿眼，不同的是这是一张幼童的脸。  
年幼的苏利文观察了一会儿，并且咬了咬自己的手指。然后，他用软糯的童音像是自言自语一般地说起来，『妈妈说，我们会永远在一起了。』  
亨利开始怀疑，这个孩子的幽灵也许没有看见自己，而只是看着那张舒服柔软的床而已。既然那孩子把302室当作母亲，那么把床比作安全而温暖的子宫，也没什么不可以，它的确是如此地吸引人想要躺回去。  
『我会保护你的。』小沃特突然歪着头说。被言语拉回思绪的亨利，目光猛然地对了上去。『一直，一直，保护好你的。』孩子这么宣布着，同时在惊呆了的亨利的额头上印下一个吻。

 

【Walter Sullivan】&【Vincent Smith】  
苏利文感觉自己犯了强迫症，比起对于21圣礼不可思议的失败、没有见到母亲，祭品之一突然逃脱了，他现在更想知道年幼的自己到底藏了什么，非常想知道。  
在与自己曾经的导师——文森特相视而坐，展开关于仪式和教派之争及各派在背后的小动作的时候，苏利文却一直在走神。他在努力地回忆，小时候有什么除了母亲之外的重要的东西，可以称得上是“弟弟”的东西。他将布娃娃和各种重要书籍以及童话及教会故事都思索了个遍，还是没有任何答案。焦躁促使他不顾指甲缝里的血迹，开始习惯性地啃起了手指。  
有什么近了，在脑海里临近喷薄而出，但除了长久以来经常在思维中跳跃的，那个他十分在意的溜走了的智慧接受者的名字之外，他还是没有抓到任何信息。  
『那么你觉得什么是重要的，值得深挖的？』当文森特对“恋母狂”在关于“找回妈妈的方法出了问题”的讨论中走神，这种“意外”状况大感兴趣的时候，他故意问了一个和先前话题其实完全无关，却又可以无缝对接的提问。  
苏利文下意识地做了一个拧断别人脖子的手势，这让文森特感觉颈后一凉，但考虑到他已经死了，就算被学生拧了脖子也不会怎么样，他还是轻松地耸了耸肩，摆出一副倾听答案的模样。  
『亨利•汤森德照理应该已经死在了302室，而他的灵魂应该和那些其他死人一样被关在那里，只是拥有一些作为智慧接受者的保有理智的小小优待，可他却跑了，为什么？』随口说出的答案中包涵了一个名字，一个与这里相关的名字。  
文森特大概已经了解到了一些东西，一些作为疯狂教徒和“长不大的恋母狂”的苏利文自己没有意识到的，却在他脑子里长了根的东西。  
『圣礼中的每一个人都是由你亲自挑选的，那么你挑选亨利是为了什么？智慧的接受者并没有什么特别的要求，你为什么从一开始就选择了他？』能够看出牺牲者“本质”的苏利文却没看出导师脸上的八卦来。  
『他像个空白的婴儿。』苏利文轻笑了一下，表情像是准备把口中的婴儿塞到炖汤锅里，『他虽然在观察着周围，却拒绝自己去探索和交流，一直窝在自己的狭小世界里。他对任何人都抱有善意，不会怀疑任何被给予的东西。柔软无防而不自知。』  
虽然文森特心中想的是“除了对他人的善意和柔软无防那一块，其他部分你也是一样的”，但他说出口的却是别的。  
『婴儿和幼童总有一天是会成长的。而他们最迫切是，意识到他们“需要成长”。』善言的骗子用一句一语双关的话作了总结。

如果说亨利意识到自己需要成长的契机是，他对自己曾经所认为“正确”的东西表示怀疑，对怪异的东西表露出好奇，那么苏利文的契机则是他突然得到的一件多出来的东西，一个兄弟。

 

【James Sunderland】  
孩子的笑声又在门外反复地响起。不用查看，詹姆斯也知道那是劳拉。  
每次，她都会与詹姆斯作对似地在他面前来回蹦达，踢掉他要捡的钥匙，踩他的手，打击他的信心，甚至跟他说“你找不回玛丽”。这让詹姆斯时而会对她恨之入骨。然而，现实又会在他发誓再也不要看见这熊孩子的时候，啪啪地猛抽他的脸，因为她很多的时候说的都是事实，做的都是正确的选择，哪怕那话不太好听，那怕那阻止他的方式不怎么让人舒服。  
劳拉总是这样，可爱又可恶。  
詹姆斯知道，她实际并不存在，就像玛丽亚一样，是他制造出的一个“幻影”。但她又与作为替代品的玛丽亚不同，更像是一个詹姆斯内心挣扎时出现的“小天使”，与善解人意、体贴的小恶魔不同的，老泼詹姆斯凉水的小天使。  
听着那爽朗的笑声，詹姆斯又想起了妻子。玛丽喜欢小孩，非常喜欢，可是最终她还是没能在得到一个自己的孩子之前就永远地离去了。  
在妻子最后的日子里，玛丽一度变得精神恍惚，医生说是肿瘤转移到了她脑子里导致的幻觉。一开始，她在与詹姆斯反复地说着，同病房小女孩有多可爱，但事实上病房里完全没有这个人。然后，她开始坚信自己怀了孩子。她会持续不断地抚摸着自己隆起的小腹，和幻想中的胎儿说着话，还会要求詹姆斯也来感受一下孩子在她肚子里的胎动。  
“那只是长得太快的肿瘤而已。”被压力逼到极限的詹姆斯很想这么说，但他始终没有，只是带着僵硬的笑容看着身体日渐衰弱，精神濒临崩溃的妻子。  
最终，玛丽在超量止痛剂依然无法压制的疼痛中大声呼喊，没日没夜地尖叫或胡言乱语，连续数日陪伴着她而没有睡眠的詹姆斯终于下了决心，接受妻子的要求，“帮助她快点摆脱这种折磨”。他拔掉了妻子的氧气管和输液针头，并且把她最爱的一个鹅绒枕头盖在她的脸上……

一切都结束了，詹姆斯绝望地想。  
但事实上这些还远没有结束，就像玛丽在病床上逐渐变得冰冷的那天。  
当詹姆斯带着罪恶、痛苦和疲乏抱着头，把脸埋进妻子还陈尸着的床垫里的时候，他的手腕被猛然抓住了，恐惧瞬间笼罩了他。  
他慌忙失措地跳起来，企图甩掉那只用力拽着他的带着凉意的手，却看到了更加可怕的场景——他的妻子，他已经死去了的，被他亲手杀死的妻子，从床上坐了起来，已经变得浑浊的眼球紧盯着他，而她的手，一只紧抓着他这个凶手，另一只则握着原本放在床头柜上的水果刀。  
詹姆斯以为自己要死了，被复仇的玛丽的尸体用小刀捅死。但他没有。  
早已死去的玛丽，用刀划开了自己的肚子。她的喉咙发出咕咕的气流声，夹杂在声带时断时续的振动中，显得更加的惊悚。  
『……孩子……给你……』在这诡异的场景和诡异的声音中，詹姆斯只能勉强听出这两个词，而下一瞬，他的手就被猛烈地拉扯着插进了尸体被破开的肚子里。冰凉的、滑腻腻的血凝块和子宫组织包裹着詹姆斯的手掌，让他连尖叫也无法发出了。  
最终，玛丽以“精神错乱剖腹自杀”作为死亡结论，按照她生前的遗嘱进行了火化。只有詹姆斯一个人知道，真相并不是这样。  
所有的事，玛丽死亡的真相，玛丽亚身份的真相，他来到寂静岭看到的人物和怪物的真相，詹姆斯都以为自己是知道的，只是不愿意承认罢了。但他其实远比他自己想象的要无知得多，包括他对妻子的了解。

 

【Mary Shepherd Sunderland】  
当两人认识的时候，玛丽只是告诉詹姆斯，她出生在寂静岭偏远地区的一个小镇，后来离开了那里，她现在身边已经没有什么亲人。  
她是个骗子，她假装自己有着平凡的出生，假装自己不是一个从噩梦般生活中逃离出来，四处漂泊寻找容身之所的女人。  
直到他们结了婚，玛丽也没有对他说出实情。她的家族其实是牧羊人溪谷里的名门，她有一个杀死自己孩子的父亲，还有一个将会杀死自己孩子的哥哥，她因为太过害怕镇子里的宗教和那些狂热的镇民们才离家出走。当然地，她更不会告诉她的丈夫，得知自己无法生育的她，为了想要一个孩子，在背地里尝试了禁忌的“仪式”。  
她知道，她的绝症是她自己找的，那就是她向神明祈求孩子的代价。但无论如何，她可以给她所深爱的詹姆斯留些什么，至少她这么认为。认为一个疯狂的宗教教义中的神能够回应她的祈求降下怜悯，认为用生命为代价换来的会是一个真正的婴儿，认为这个“孩子”会给丈夫带来好运，认为这一切都是值得的。  
但她错了，而她却连见识这个错误的机会都没有。见证了她所犯下的大错的只有她的尸体和她留下的遗物而已。  
她所得到的“孩子”是一个灵瘴团，是一个给她所爱之人带来灾难的恶鬼，是将她的丈夫拖向深渊的麻绳，是造就了寂静岭这个噩梦之城中的重要一环。当她的亡魂还是期冀于“这个孩子”的时候，她亲手把“灾厄”塞到了她原本过着平凡日子的丈夫的手里，把他推落入寂静岭的地狱。  
这是爱吗？  
詹姆斯爱着玛丽，他杀了她。  
玛丽爱着詹姆斯，她害死了他。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特对吉雷斯比家的败落有所耳闻，寂静岭矿场主的家族有谁人不知呢？但除了在教会，当时却很少有人知道达利娅•吉雷斯比这个人。  
自从矿场被关闭后吉雷斯比家就失去了唯一的经济来源，原本富足的家族便四散得七零八落。到了达利娅这一代，吉雷斯比家企图用矿道改装成旅游景点来重募资金，却又因为一场列车事故而让家族的窘境雪上加霜。  
当年的报道并没有直接指出事故的原因，只是从侧面指责了当时负责驾驶列车的司机，可能因为醉酒而导致了操作失误。然而去实地观察过的文森特却并不这么认为。  
将过去布满矿工鲜血和冤魂的地底通道作为旅游参观之用，一开始就是一个可怕的错误。  
寂静岭在还没被称为寂静岭的时候，就有着各种传说，而这些传说中最免不了的就是死亡。失去的生命所积聚的力量和怨念，在这个作为灵脉中心的土地上生根发芽，它们就像是不稳定的TNT炸药，只要再有稍微的撼动，就可能被引爆。而由旅游开放所引来的人流就是一波先导的预震。  
吵嚷的人流惊动了亡魂，惊扰了聚集的灵力，小量释放的力量造成了列车的故障，而故障又导致了搭载的几乎所有乘客，那些孩子们的死亡，于是亡魂又增加了，愈演愈烈。至于那个事故中唯一存活下来的孩子，吉雷斯比家的阿雷莎则吸收了大量的灵瘴，成为了一个新的“危险爆炸物”。  
可是阿雷莎的母亲，那个一心只追求自身地位的达利娅显然没有看清这一切，反而打算利用女儿所拥有的能力，她开始在教会中频繁活动，也获得了很多无知教徒的支持。为了控制人心，为了站在寂静岭社会的至高点，达利娅甚至想要让女儿产下教义中的“神”，然后期待神会创造出一个全新的令她满意的世界。  
她疯了，这怎么可能？神只会创造他自己想要的东西——更多的死亡。  
看看寂静岭的另一面吧，那黑暗恐怖的模样让人想到了什么？愚蠢又贪婪的人心？  
那锈蚀的铁网墙体，那光线昏暗、几乎直达地底的深坑，空空作响的吵杂环境，不断旋转的风扇；还有破裂的地面，斑驳的血迹，火焰，尚未熄灭的灰烬，血肉模糊的人形怪物，凄厉的尖叫声……所有的这一切，不会随着进入者心境和经历变化，永远固定存在于噩梦乡的东西，全部不正是死亡堆积的矿坑的写照吗？  
虽然那个真实的矿坑已经被封闭，但它所溢出的噩梦和死亡却成为了一个名叫“里之世界”的异空间，并且它在不断地膨胀着，造就更多的拥有“制造噩梦”能力的孩子，他们之中有人甚至把噩梦带出了寂静岭。  
“里之世界”的扩张无法阻止，就好像洪水无法封堵，聚集的灵力也不可能真正被完全封印，那为什么不能将它变得为我所用呢？  
文森特的野望就是，将噩梦变为美梦，而完成它需要极大的耐心和细致的策划，现在第一步已经完成，而开始执行转变的时间指日可待。

TBC


	3. 恐惧

【Travis Grady】  
查韦斯在迷雾中四处游荡着，又在暴雨来临之前躲进了熟悉的汽车旅馆里。这里早已破败不堪，被黑暗完全笼罩的屋子里，仿佛随时可能钻出什么怪物。  
然而，这些并不会让查韦斯感到极度的紧张和恐惧。他没有那么害怕死亡，他害怕的是另一样东西——失去。  
还在幼时，同一天中就经历了母亲的失控和父亲的自杀，当查韦斯看着父亲挂在天花板上已然冰冷的尸首时，明白过来父母都已经不可能再回到自己身边，原本的家庭已经彻底破碎。虽然并没有表现出无法自控的悲痛，但在那一天查韦斯就开始不再亲近任何人。  
成年之后，他选择了成为一名四处漂泊的货车司机，没有朋友，没有可以聊天的熟人，陪伴他的永远是各色的道路和过路客，还有货车发动机发出的隆隆声。冷漠地对待所有人，没有依恋，失去的时候就没有悲痛，这是查韦斯对于他一生最大的恐惧采取的逃避。  
但即使如此，他还是在路过那所燃烧的房子时，冒险进屋救了那个孩子，并且在不知她安危的担忧中，找便了那个诡异的医院，希望能够得到小女孩存活的消息。  
距离那次在寂静岭的诡异经历已经过了数十年，查韦斯也从三十余岁的壮年成了一个几近步入老年的男人。再一次的回归这里令他感慨万千。他感觉也许这只是他在临死前对于过去记忆的回溯，毕竟他依稀地记得来到这里之前最后发生的事，那场故意发生的碰撞，然后是一群怪人对他的痛殴，最后是被点燃的他的货车。又或者可能真的是他死后的灵魂回到了故乡。  
站在旅馆前台大厅，记忆中的那些装饰早已被换成了别的，那场诡异的寂静岭异世界之旅中他所看到的，有关于父亲留下的信息也已经消失，甚至那间父亲死去的屋子，也不存在丝毫曾经的痕迹。  
父亲的幻影不在那里，母亲也是。  
查韦斯低声轻笑。原来哪怕是再放不下的东西，随着时间的推移都会变得能够坦然地面对。所以……也许选择了一个逃避的人生并非是最好的方式。他自嘲起来，为了他被浪费掉的生命和磨平的内心。  
他躺倒在旅馆房间的床上，彻底放松自己。他以为这只是一个人的世界，是他的终点的梦境。可是，他的推测是错误的。  
当查韦斯快要沉入睡梦的边缘时，他依稀听到有脚步声由远及近。  
刹那间，他快速躲到了床底下，悄悄地通过没有关上的房门观察着外面。随着声音的逐渐变响，走廊里出现了一个握着手电筒的身影，她不断地转动的身体，来回改变角度的手电光芒晃动着，在某个时间点，让这个身影完全被照亮，她的相貌变得清晰。  
那个女子，金色的发丝根部，黑色已经长长短短地冒出了一节，而她的脸——甚是像那孩子——阿雷莎。

查韦斯感到有些诧异。那时候，当他从异世界脱出的时候，他在卡车的后视镜中最后一次看到了她的脸。她仿佛是一阵烟雾所折射的海市蜃楼，半透明地，缓缓消散在货车尾气扰动的空气中。  
他以为她已经安息了，虽然他更希望她能活下去，无论遇到怎样的痛苦都能够活下去，而不是像他的父亲一样放弃自己。他渴望能够帮助这个孩子，尽自己的一份微薄之力。但他的力量实在太有限了，他只是个眼睁睁看着亲人死去速手无策的普通人，哪怕他已经长大成人，不再是个连悬挂着父亲的绳索也无法触及的幼童，但他依旧还是无法改变一个严重烧伤的孩子逐渐衰弱的命运。  
这就是所谓的心有余而力不足吧。至少他自己是这么认为。  
可实际上，这些已经足够了。  
查韦斯并不知道，他为阿雷莎祈祷的心，他所借给她的力量，虽然不足以让她完全逃脱出达利娅禁锢她的牢狱，不足以让她恢复健康。但她的一部分，一半的灵魂，离开了寂静岭这个噩梦。她，将作为雪梨或者其他的女孩儿，一次、再次获得人生，幸福的人生。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
对亨利来说，沃特苏利文就是他永远也甩不掉的噩梦。现在，他终于意识到了这一点，真是可喜可贺。  
坐在302的床沿，他苦笑着。亨利恐惧着苏利文本身，却又愚蠢地喜欢着年幼时的那个他所展露出来的发自内心的笑容，并为一个天真活泼的孩子堕落为一个彻底的杀人恶魔而感到惋惜，甚至是流露出同情。  
“上帝啊，他们这些疯子对那些可怜的孩子做了什么。”当他来到环形水牢，推开那一闪闪牢门，看见到处是血迹和霉味的破烂牢房时，他第一刻所想到的东西。他没有为自己误入地狱的情况而担忧，却是为了早已经死去或者变成了新一代疯子的孩子们抓狂地在心里谴责了始作俑者好几轮，甚至打起怪物来也更有劲儿了，就好像再替孩子们痛打坏蛋一样。  
然而，当他知道那发出扰人的嘎嘎声到处跑的双头鸟怪是被苏利文杀死的无辜兄妹，那两个死去的孩子变成的，他又立刻变得下不了手，而只能看见它们就溜。哪怕那怪物其实并不是死去的孩子的灵魂，而只是苏利文模拟他们外貌制造的一个无意识的怪物躯壳，哪怕它用爪子挠得亨利背后出现无数血口子，他也无法对它们开枪。  
亨利就是这样一个人，对自我的保护意识极其淡薄，就像是个婴儿；而对别人的保护意识却极重，犹如一只刚下了蛋的母鸡，哪怕是天敌的蛋他也不会让人在他面前把它打破。是的，那怕是拿着枪和刀不懈地追杀他的苏利文，亨利也不忍伤害那个幼年的他的幻影。那时候，当亨利终于击败这个恶灵大BOSS、连环杀人恶魔时，看到幼年的孩子喊着母亲，慢慢倒在了302的房间门口的那一瞬间，他的心都快碎了。如果不是为了救艾琳，他可能甚至会放弃自己的生命，好让那个孩子获得想要的幸福。  
如果说有什么是亨利最害怕却没有意识到的，那大约就是他对于“沃特•苏利文”这个个体毫无根据、毫不应该的关切之情。虽然在他的理念中，长大的苏利文是坏蛋，不值得任何同情，但明明是同一个，同一回事，他对于那个年幼的苏利文却纵容得没有任何底限。  
他本能地否认、恐惧着的是一个简单的事实——他在意，或者说他有那么一点过度关切着这个有着悲惨经历的男人。

“笨蛋”，艾琳曾经这么形容亨利。『在关心别人之前，应该先关心自己，你冲的太猛了。』她说。但亨利只是笑了笑，仿佛为别人的安慰拿自己犯险是很平常的选择。  
艾琳摇摇头，『你需要一个能时常看管着你，提防你太好心为别人把自己弄死的人。』  
可亨利并不这么认为。  
婴儿们从来不会意识到自己是脆弱的，他们无所畏惧，却随时可能夭折。而拥有一个独占欲满满，甚至可以说是执着到病态的家伙作为“兄长”，是大型婴儿的好出路。  
显然，无论是作为第20个牺牲者“母亲”的代表艾琳，还是母亲本身，都这么认为。

 

【Frank Sunderland】  
已经很久了，一旦进入睡眠，弗兰克就会做那样的梦。梦到他执意要去寻找明明早就死去的妻子玛丽的儿子回来了，但却不再是一个正常的人。詹姆斯成了一个整日神神叨叨的疯子，这是弗兰克最不能接受的事。他宁可他失踪了不再回来，也不希望他和那个人一样。  
那时候詹姆斯还小，公寓门前来了一个自称是桑德兰家远亲的人。在弗兰克的印象中，那人看上去是如此的落魄，浑身上下擦满了污渍，拖着一个巨大的脏兮兮的帆布口袋，眼圈黑得像个整整一周没睡的人。他没有身份证明，皮夹里所有的钱不吃不喝也只够付一周的公寓租金。  
弗兰克本应该，也打算赶他出去的。  
但那人是如此地与自己相似，还有一双与自己妻子颜色一样的眼睛。同情不知道怎地就油然而生，弗兰克相信了那人是他的远亲，并将当时还空着的302室免费地让给他和他带来的女人居住，唯一的要求是不要在房子里闹出什么事。  
然而……他……他们，那个总是沉浸在悲痛和不幸中的男人，和那个看上去就不像是正经女孩儿的女人，最终还是在房子里闹出了个“孩子”，并且抛弃了他，双双偷溜了。  
之前这位亲戚和那女人的破事，弗兰克都忍了。比如某个多嘴的住客到处宣扬，看见302的租客半夜三更、黑灯瞎火地在公寓大楼里游荡的事。比如某个猫痴老婆子，在找跑出房外的猫时，通过302室没有关紧的门，窥视到租客在家里似乎搞邪教崇拜和血淋淋祭祀的事。还有弗兰克亲自听见的，那对男女争吵着关于“想要她回来”和“你打算抛弃我，杀死我”的事。  
那些捕风捉影的说法，弗兰克可以都无视，但唯独生了孩子丢在公寓里跑了，他无法接受。他完全不想再给这个“亲戚”擦屁股，他叫来了警察，把孩子送进了福利院里。  
他以为这糟心的遭遇就能这样结束了，但一种无法形容的预感却告诉他，事情不会那么简单。那种预感甚至唆使他保留下了，那个被丢弃在桌子上一个奇怪银制圆盆里的孩子的脐带，牢锁在一个小盒子里。

之后过了很多年，弗兰克的儿子詹姆斯已然长大成人。张开了的詹姆斯，出落得与弗兰克那个自称的“亲戚”极度相似，可当时弗兰克却还是没有意识到任何不寻常的事。  
直到，詹姆斯带回了一个女子。他叫她“玛丽”，他说她是他这一生最爱的女人，他说要和她结婚。弗兰克害怕了，因为那个女人的相貌与当年那个远亲所带来的“玛丽亚”简直是一个模子所产生。  
他恐惧起来，但恐惧的不是“玛丽”与“玛丽亚”有什么关系，而是詹姆斯和那个落魄的远亲有什么关系。  
弗兰克一直有一个糟糕的遐想，而这个遐想在他儿子的妻子玛丽病逝后两年成为了现实。  
詹姆斯对他说，『我要去寂静岭，去找玛丽，带她回家。』  
他握着一封“来自玛丽”的信，脸上的表情是如此地令弗兰克熟悉。  
一个死人怎么可能来信，一个死人怎么可能再回来。詹姆斯疯了。  
弗兰克拼命地向天祈祷着，祈求他最害怕的事不会发生。

『你小子叫什么？』当年的弗兰克依着门框向那个憔悴的远亲发问。  
『詹姆斯，我叫詹姆斯•桑德兰。』那人回答。

 

【Heather Mason】  
从小一直经历着逃亡的人生，看过各种不幸和暴力的希瑟，即使抛去她所拥有的“天赋神力”，也是一个不惧危险的女孩。过去她从来没有特别害怕什么，就算是父亲离她远去，而她决心要深入仇人的基地巢穴去为父亲复仇时，她也没有像一般的女孩那样害怕过什么。  
她利用起一切可以利用的东西，痛击那些出现在她眼前的怪物们，无论他们是多么丑陋和凶恶，她都可以打趴他们，让他们再也不能企图伤害她。她以为，在目睹了父亲鲜血淋漓的尸体后，已经不会再对任何事物感到恐惧，但她错了。  
在那个游乐园里，欢乐又诡异地旋转着的旋转木马间，她看到另一个自己，一个黑暗的、被孤独和不幸笼罩，被仇恨和怨念蒙蔽了心智的自己。  
即使希瑟一直拒绝承认自己就是阿雷莎或者雪莉，但她还是会想象，如果她没有哈里这位尽职尽责爱她、守护她的好父亲，会变成什么样子。也许阿雷莎最后的愤怒和抓狂，那种失控到希望所有人死的想法也会在她的脑海中形成。  
当她面对那个“绝望”的“黑暗”的另一半灵魂时，她开始意识到她最最害怕的东西，那就是她自己，她自己的负面情绪，她自己偶尔不能控制的黑暗想法，她过于强烈的复仇心。  
寂静岭遍布大街小巷，连教堂也不放过的各种怪物们，真的存在吗？真的是她所看到的这个样子吗？她开始怀疑。  
既然吞噬了寂静岭的“里世界”是阿雷莎的噩梦所化，安宁恬静的偏远小镇才是这里真正的样子，那这里的怪物呢？他们真正的样子是什么？希瑟明白过来，她手上同样也粘满着血，与疯子克劳迪娅无异。  
就像是托卢卡湖畔的天空，在她的眼里永远充满了血红色的乌云，而在那个笑得无比纯净的男人眼里，却是一片美丽的湛蓝。  
疲惫和失落笼罩着她，让她越发无法看到更好的前景，而一味地在黑暗和腐朽中走动着，她甚至考虑过放弃，让自己彻底沉入永恒的睡眠中去。反正她所爱的亲人，爱她的亲人，早已经不存在了，她还能期待点什么呢？期待文森特那个骗子会对她说真相，会真心诚意地帮助她？  
希瑟能够感觉到，她体内属于雪莉的一部分依旧还在期待着温暖的人生，而另一部分却不停地给她加载着负面的情绪和想法。她无法终止这两半的争执，只能犹如梦游般地随着过去的记忆到处徘徊。  
当她看到那个与并不属于“希瑟”的那部分记忆中，略有些熟悉的身影之时，那部分属于阿雷莎的柔软面苏醒了。她开始意识到，她第一次感觉到被救赎了的时候，所看到的并不是哈利，而是一个与他并不相似却同样温柔的人。她开始意识到，她是希瑟的同时，也是阿雷莎和雪莉。  
听到那个人说话的声音时，希瑟眼前的里世界开始褪去了，寂静岭似乎变成了它原本应有的样子。她循着那个低沉的疑问声走去，看到的是一个三十出头的男人，蓄着胡子。  
『阿雷莎？』那个男人似乎带着不敢相信的语气。  
希瑟想起了曾经听到的这个人的名字——查韦斯。

 

【Murphy Pendleton】  
在无法逃脱的寂静岭小镇里，墨菲做着各种噩梦。梦中，他的妻子变成了可怕的，会使用尖叫攻击，并长着超长指甲的怪物，而他杀死了她。他甚至梦到自己杀死了监狱里唯一一个善待他的人，和自己的儿子。  
虽然在清醒的时刻，他知道现实并不是这样的。弗兰克•柯勒律治是个心理医生，而不是梦中的狱警；他的重伤也是在与苏沃的争吵中，被苏沃用警棍击中了后脑，而不是梦中被墨菲自己所杀。但关于妻子和儿子，墨菲真的不记得了。  
是我杀了他们吗？墨菲看着自己的手，痛苦地跪倒在地面上。  
有一个声音在他的脑子中说话，它说：你虽然没有抬起你的手，扼住他们的咽喉，但你用你的冷漠杀了他们，他们所有人。  
与其说墨菲忘记了真相而被幻觉迷惑，不如说他想要忘记真相，而用梦魇来取代它们。真相才是他一直以来所恐惧的东西，那是他的罪，而失去一切就是给他的惩罚。  
雨滴打在墨菲的面庞，一如那天他冒雨回家时的情景。那时候，他的儿子还活着，而妻子也满脸笑容地等待着他回家。冰冷的雨水让他回忆起了他在路口转角所看见的，那个恶心的胖男人一脸坏笑地带着某家的孩子越走越远。  
虽然有一瞬间，墨菲也想到过报警，毕竟那家伙看起来实在可疑，但他在下一刻又屈从于“少生事端”的念头。万一那男人和孩子原本就认识呢，万一他并没有犯罪而他却报了警呢，那该死的胖子毕竟是墨菲的邻居，他可不想弄得一身麻烦。最终他默默地转过头走向家门，一声不吭。连后来听说那孩子的尸体被找到时，他还是没有站出来。他不愿意惹上一个犯罪的邻居，然后被举家报复。  
反正那是警察的工作，不管他的事。他冷漠地想。  
然后现实就狠狠地打了他的脸。  
他的儿子也失踪了，而他向警察诉说时，他们也用同样冷漠地表情对待他。他们说，现在没有证据是那男人杀了人，所以只能先记录着。他们的眼神也仿佛在说着，那不管他们的事。  
抓狂的妻子对他尖锐地咆哮，说他是害死儿子的凶手。这让墨菲越发地濒临崩溃。自我谴责和对警察的失望以及对妻子的不耐烦，让他徘徊在儿子陈尸的河边，而不愿意回家。  
作为一名丈夫，他本应该好好地安慰妻子，尽力地配合警方的调查的。但他却躲起来了，独自躺在杂草丛生的河边。因为他真的无法面对那些人，他害怕自己在冲动之下会口吐恶言。比如指责妻子在凶案频发的时候，还让孩子一个人出门替她去街口买东西；比如指责警察在死了那么多孩子之后还是没有找到任何证据，也没有任何增加警卫和巡逻的措施，甚至连将嫌疑人带回警局询问也没有。  
但他知道，那其实最终还是他自己的错。如果那天，当他看见那个可疑的男人带着邻居的孩子时，上前询问几句，也许后面的悲剧就都不会发生了。所以当他看到那个像是肥猪一样的渣滓纳佩尔，没有因为诱拐并谋杀儿童被捕，而是因为偷税的问题被拘留时，他就打了入狱干掉这个人渣的主意。他偷了一辆警车，然后轻而易举地便入了狱。  
他与那个变态的狱警苏沃交易，打算在苏沃的安排下，在浴室中杀了纳佩尔这个凶手，却在最后一刻下不了手而放弃了。是因为他的潜意识中不希望自己成为一个杀人犯吗？还是因为在浴室的喷淋水里，他想起了一些他原本遗忘掉的东西？

墨菲感觉到有什么堵在喉咙里，吐不出来，也咽不下去，犹如卡在他记忆深处的“真相”。  
好累，好烦。在一次摔倒后，墨菲干脆躺在了水塘里。耳边水慢慢涨起的声音扰动着他的鼓膜。  
想要看清自己究竟遗忘了什么，却又害怕知道儿子死亡的真相与自己有关。忘记吧，忘记吧，他回忆起曾经不断地如此对自己说。  
『这么想忘记一切的话，干嘛不去死呢？』女警的声音从不远处传来。  
墨菲睁开了眼睛。  
那个女人显然受了重伤，已经无法自主移动了。她蹲坐在角落里，捂着肚子，对墨菲露出凶狠的目光，并对他恶言相向。  
努力地思考了一会儿，墨菲想起她的名字，那姓氏是柯勒律治。原来她是那个最终成为了植物人的弗兰克•柯勒律治的女儿。墨菲苦笑了一次，这又是他冷漠的罪。但他又能怎么样呢，从现在看来，当时他们的争执并非是苏沃与弗兰克医生的私人问题，而是关于这个伪装的监狱对待犯人，或者说是圈养牲畜的态度问题。哪怕当时墨菲去奋力阻止了苏沃，结果也只是他和弗兰克一起死罢了。他不想惹事，不想死。  
但现在……墨菲感觉想要死去，想要用死亡来赎罪。他甚至做了被执行死刑的梦。要是就这样躺着，水塘的积水在睡梦中将他淹死就好了。重新合上眼的墨菲逃避似地想。

『爸爸，爸爸，你醒醒。』儿子查理的声音似乎近在咫尺。  
但墨菲不想醒来，他还是一动不动。  
又过了一会儿，他听到了哗啦啦的水声，就像是谁在水缸里扑腾，而他的耳朵因为睡姿而不巧正贴着这水缸的缸壁。那很吵，然而墨菲依旧没有动弹。  
最后，有什么用力地砸在了他的脸侧，并且持续地来回拍打着。  
『该死的，别烦我。』墨菲发着脾气支起身子。  
他发现自己躺在水里，而那个被谁冲过来拍醒他的东西，是查理经常在看的一本画册，警示孩子小心坏人的儿童绘本《好心的邻居》。  
『查理？查理！』墨菲慌张地大喊。有一种非常糟糕的预感浮现在他的脑海里。  
是谁杀了查理？又是谁杀了其他那些孩子？是那个看起来就像是变态的肥猪纳佩尔，还是……  
墨菲决心要看清真相，哪怕那个真正的凶手的确就是他自己，他疯了，他是个到处杀害儿童的疯子。

【Alex Shepherd】  
阿历克斯其实是知道的，他看到了一切，所以他才会出现那样的幻觉——他每次挂在塌方建筑的边缘，喊着约书亚的名字，期待他会来拉自己一把时，那孩子都会带着惊恐的神色飞快地跑开。  
那时候，充满他全身的不单单是失落，还有愤怒，不恰当的愤怒。  
理智让他很明白，约书亚还是个孩子，无论是他挂在破洞边缘，还是被按进了水里，凭借约书亚的力量都是无法帮到他的，他注定会掉下去/沉下去。但长期被父母忽视的自卑和对被父母视若掌上明珠的弟弟的妒忌，却让他被怒火所蒙蔽。  
他们选择了你，为什么？这是阿历克斯问自己最多的句子。  
有生之年，阿历克斯都活在自卑之中，他总是害怕自己做得不够好，那是父母带给他的阴影，而他一直无法摆脱它们。没有人爱我，是因为我不够好吗？他不相信，却要强迫自己相信，从而更加努力地变得更好。  
他从来就步步小心，聪明懂事，可是父母却对他没有丝毫的感情，甚至连对一个人类该有的正常的同情都没有。而约书亚明明任性又爱耍脾气，他们却爱他。为什么，为什么，为什么？  
他在家族先人的尸体旁，慢慢等待腐烂的时候，不断地想，却始终无法找到答案。于是他得出了一个结论，他要复仇。他们给了他什么，他就回报给他们什么。  
然而他还是只能想想而已，作为一个死人他连动一下手指都无能为力，还能做什么呢？他感觉任何人、神或者魔鬼都不会眷顾他了，他连彻底安息都做不到，只能在狭小的棺椁中做个怨鬼。他痛苦地思考着，无声地呐喊着。然后在下一刻，一把巨刃刺入了他面前的祭台盖子。  
下意识地，阿历克斯的灵魂做出了禁闭上双眼的反应。刀刃刺穿入他尸体的胸口，却留下了奇怪的灼烧的红色痕迹。  
当他重新睁开眼的时候，阿历克斯惊讶地发现，自己已经“走”出了那个被封闭上的祭台状的棺材，并且还在向前继续走动着，手里拖拽着那柄撬开棺盖的巨刃。但他感觉不到自己在走，甚至感觉不到手上利器的重量。他就像是被封印在人偶身上的鬼魂，也许他就是。  
在他的身体走过被打磨得通亮的大理石墙面前时，阿历克斯看见了“自己”的样子。他面色苍白，双眼通红，手握凶器，一步步向通往外界的门移动。  
不，那不是他，不只是他。他的身后紧贴着一个高大的幽魂，带着三角铁盔，一手扶着他的腰，一手握着他拿刀的手，帮助他分担着长刀的重量，也帮助他走得更稳。他能听到那个幽魂同他说话，他说“你想要离开这里，我会帮你；你想要回家，我会帮你；你需要我，而我永远站在你的身后。”  
『现在，告诉我，你最想要的是什么？』红眼的恶魔引诱着他说出内心的欲望。  
『我想要他们付出代价。』阿历克斯回答。  
这是他最害怕的事，不是畏惧被别人伤害，而是畏惧一个伤害别人的自己。但愤怒让他无法克制，他需要通过伤害别人来感觉到自己的价值，自己还存在的事实。  
所以他只是静静地看着，看着自己坐上路边搭到的便车，看着自己走进家门，看着瑟瑟发抖的父母。看着约书亚被自己拖着那条挂着家徽戒指的项链，一起沉入托卢卡湖的水底；看着母亲被自己扯着头发，一起走到附件的河里；看着父亲被自己装在袋子里，就像是头猎物一样被带回了寂静岭。  
所有的，都不是那个牵着他手的恶魔的罪，而是他自己的罪。  
那是他自己所期待的，恶魔只是帮助他实现了。

 

【Walter Sullivan】  
苏利文害怕什么？怀揣恶意的家伙、手持凶器的敌手？他连死亡都不怕，还有什么可以畏惧的呢？也许几乎所有的人，乃至苏利文他自己都认为他没有任何恐惧的东西，没有任何畏惧之心，但他们都错了。  
沃特苏利文最害怕的是孤独，从小就是。  
他想要用21圣礼赋予302室，他的“母亲”以生命，他将自己手下的牺牲品都困在他所创造的世界里，但他的内心还是不满足。更多的鲜血，更多的牺牲，他不知道自己究竟还在寻求什么。但“母亲”却明白。  
当幼小的身影敲响那道禁闭的大门时，那孩子的孤寂就传达了过去。  
“母亲”一直在那里，倾听着，即使看上去就像是一间普通的没有生命的屋子。  
『妈妈，妈妈，让我进屋。』小沃特的哭声引来了很多人，但没有一个友善的。  
自从出生以后，苏利文几乎就没有碰到过什么对他和蔼、关心并照顾他的人，每一个接近他的人都抱有自己的目的。把他像没用的垃圾一样赶出唯一能够容身的屋子，以摆脱这个麻烦；把他像小白鼠一样圈养着，好将他培养成他们需要的人；用谎言哄骗他，让他能够想条狗一样为他们所指示。从来没有亲人，连朋友都没有的苏利文彻底地扭曲了。他不相信任何人，只相信邪术和自己。  
然而他是错的，杀戮并不能够给他所需要的，反而让他离那个目标越来越远。那种疯狂甚至将他所获得的唯一的善意，那个由还是孩子的艾琳送给他的，一直陪伴着他的布娃娃，也染上了不幸。  
但当他将这个娃娃转赠给那个同样孤独之人时，他是否完全是出于想要让他的屋子爬满怨灵的恶意呢？要达到这个目的的方法有很多，并非必须出让这个他一直都珍藏着的娃娃不可。又或者说，其实在内心的深处，他渴望着同样之人的理解，渴望能与那个人对话。  
渴望着不再孤独。  
然而，那是他选定的，换回母亲的祭品，是必须要死的人。他将那人锁在了他所创造的世界，让那个人的肉身在现实的世界中逐渐衰弱而死。  
他原本可以轻而易举地做到这一切，可他失败了。为什么？

一个体贴的“母亲”，即使无法说话，无法动弹，却也在关心着她的孩子，哪怕他并不能察觉。“母亲”总是能知道自己的孩子需要什么，并且尽其所能地为他实现。  
『嘿，宝贝！妈妈会给你你想要的，所以不要哭了。』当那个孩子跪倒在门口发出最后的哭泣时，“母亲”无声地告诉他。  
“母亲”带走了亨利的灵魂，赋予原本躺在302室床铺上5天多了的，已经成为尸首的肉身再一次生命。“母亲”制造了她的另一个孩子，一个无害的，笑容像是阳光一样的，可爱的“婴儿”。  
最终，“母亲”将那幼儿交到长子的手里。『承诺你会守护他，你将不再独自一人，你有个将会永远在一起的兄弟。』  
年幼的沃特歪着脑袋，倾听着“母亲”温柔的声音。  
『好的，妈妈。我保证。』他说，属于沃特苏利文灵魂中最孱弱但也最真实的那一面，高兴地点着头。

小沃特蹦跑着，在他所并不熟悉的一家位于寂静岭的汽车旅馆里，他需要找一个安全又干净的房间，还有一些食物和水，对了，还需要牛奶，那个婴儿需要它。他紧紧地抱着那个婴儿，哪怕非常累了也绝不撒手。这不仅仅是因为，他接受了母亲的嘱托，更重要的是，他很喜欢这个弟弟。  
小沃特把他那肉乎乎的小脸埋进弟弟稀松柔软的棕色头发里，蹭了几次。暖意传了过来，掩盖了空无一人的旅馆给他带来的寒冷。  
『你。』小沃特向手里的婴儿喊了一声，发现不知道该如何称呼他。虽然沃特一直不喜欢自己的名字，一直坚持自己其实没有名字，但当他拥有了一个兄弟的时候，他发现没有名字可不是一件方便的事儿。尤其当你的兄弟张开小嘴，『呀呀呀』地叫你的时候。  
『我得给你想个名字。』小沃特转了转眼珠。

 

【James Sunderland】  
詹姆斯感觉自己已经崩溃了。  
玛丽亚一次次地出现，然后又在他面前死去。就像是命运对他的嘲讽，又或者是玛丽对他的责难。当他决心放弃挣扎，承认玛丽已经死了，无论如何都不可能再回来的时候，玛丽亚就会推开明明早已被詹姆斯堵上的大门，站在他的面前，陪伴他，和他聊天。  
而当他想起玛丽，为她的死而愧疚，为自己的行为而后悔，提起了想要她回来的念头时，玛丽亚就像是能读出他的心思一般，悄悄地躲开，带着悲伤。最后詹姆斯总能看见她的尸体，在或许在医院的病床上，或许在某个血迹斑斑的角落里，或许在深达地狱的矿坑中。  
她们两个就这样交替地在詹姆斯的痛苦中出现，反复折磨着他，提醒这个当年认定了只爱玛丽一个的男人，他的誓言是有多么的不堪一击。  
玛丽，还是玛丽亚，寂静岭的幽灵似乎向他询问，逼他作出选择。  
绝望中，眼泪禁不住涌出来。  
而正对他的窗户，外面一片漆黑，蒙着一层灰迹的玻璃勉强地反射出若隐若现的场景——从黑洞洞的眼眶中流出血泪的金发男子，俨然不像是一个活着的人。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特害怕什么？不讲道理只会动手的粗暴者，没钱却乱花他辛苦赚来的血汗的无礼者，没脑子只会给他捣乱的好事者。  
但他最害怕的是自己不知道的，无法掌控的东西。  
文森特总是在策划着一切，哪怕是一顿随意的晚餐，哪怕是一段随性的攀谈，所有的哪怕是一丁点的小事，他都需要“尽在掌握”。他讨厌失控的感觉，虽然至今为止他所记得的事中，都依着他的计划如了他的意。可不知为何，他有一种感觉，一种这个世界随时可能失控的感觉。  
一种他拎着小油灯，却没发现黑暗已经从背后袭来，吞噬了他拥有的一切的遐想不由自主地出现在他的脑海最深处，仿佛它曾经就发生过似的，熟悉又令他畏惧。  
坐在已经空无一人的教堂中，读着有关于寂静岭过去的史书。这样的文森特优雅、宁静又虔诚，与其说是一个异端宗教的骗子传教士，他更像是一个沉稳的神父。  
修长的指尖翻阅过一页页泛黄得几乎要碎裂的纸片，一张三层楼豪宅的素描夹在其中，而现在教堂的所在就是这私人宅邸的旧址。甚至是教堂地下室的一部分，直接由那大宅地下密道所修饰改造，一些细小的华丽装饰还保留着当时屋主的痕迹。  
文森特曾经无数次去观看过寂静岭的历史博物馆，而他听说，那里失踪的位于进门处第一副的油画，就是有关于这个宅邸和住在其中那个古老的贵族家族。

TBC


	4. (表)真实

【Travis Grady】  
查韦斯看到了长大的阿雷莎，还有……火焰。他想到了那间点燃的屋子，和她狠心的母亲。  
『她一定是疯了。』虽然查韦斯嘴上那么说，但他知道她没有疯，她只是极度自私罢了。他宁可这种能够亲手加害自己孩子的父母是真的疯了，把孩子看作了恶魔或者有着深仇大恨的敌人，就像他自己的母亲，一边要掐死他一边又用力地哭喊着，而不是冷静地把孩子当作一种可以随时抛弃的工具，甚至是当其碍事时就可以让其消失的东西。  
人生就像一场噩梦，当你想要亲人的爱时，却得到了一个冷酷的父亲或者母亲，或者可能连一个亲人都没有；当你想要平凡的家庭时，双亲、妻、子却以一种悲呛的方式离世；当你什么都不奢望时……命运就会把你丢到一个杀人狂的宴会里。  
长大的阿雷莎在镜子里，看着查韦斯，似乎想要说什么或问什么的样子，她只存在于在那个“世界”里，而火焰也是。  
查韦斯靠近镜子，把手贴在了镜面上，一如过去他多次通过镜子穿梭于两个世界之间时做的那样。然后，在镜面扭曲摇晃着将他吸进去之前，他看见了镜子里自己的影像，依旧是当年他来到寂静岭，救出阿雷莎时候的模样，而不是符合他现在年龄的老态龙钟。  
一瞬间，他回忆起了再次来到这里之前，那段他意识模糊的时间。

算不上宽敞的公路上，四周都是荒野，寂静无声，有的只是偶尔超过的车辆发出的轰鸣。  
查韦斯老了，做了一辈子司机的他在晚年也懂得了谨慎驾驶，而不是像那些不谙世事的年轻人一样，让引擎咆哮着冲刺，然后在某个转角口撞到路人，又或是因为弯道太小来不及刹车而翻落山崖。  
可无论怎么小心，他最终还是遭遇了车祸，在一辆客运大巴和1台小轿车的包夹下，为了避闪而撞上了路边的指示牌水泥杆。虽然车辆侧门和保险杠损毁严重，但查韦斯除了额头在碎玻璃上磕开了条口子，和暂时的轻微脑震荡症状以外，没有什么大碍。  
在掏出手机打算报警的前一刻，查韦斯还依旧认为这不过是一起小年轻疯狂飚车和炫耀车技导致的事故。当肇事者拿着棍棒向他袭来时，他才明白过来，但一切似乎已经太迟了。重伤不能动态的查韦斯，只能看着相伴自己许久的车内，被人四处撒上了汽油。然后，火焰在打火机尚未完全落地前就窜了开来……  
查韦斯至今都不知道他究竟做了什么惹上如此凶残又张扬的报复行动，他知道的只有，他已经死了的事实。

『原来是这样。』他喃喃自语，又随即抬头看向那个同样盯着他的女孩。『那么你呢？你还好吗？』

 

【Heather Mason】  
看着那个突然出现的男人，希瑟却有一种奇怪的第六感。  
她知道，他已经死了。  
不是因为那个人的年龄不该是现在看起来的样子，而是她的记忆中某个部分清晰地告诉她，查韦斯已经死了。  
而且她看到了火，缠绕在那个男人的周身，而他的皮肤在火苗的舔舐下出现斑驳的焦黑，甚至是溶解脱落。

 

【Travis Grady】  
阿雷莎所待的这个屋子在燃烧，屋顶和墙壁爆裂的声音充斥着整个耳朵。其实这是才现实世界吗？查韦斯不禁问自己。  
他意识到眼前的房屋和这个女孩已经撑不了多久了，一旦开始出现垮塌，她将再也无法逃离这里。  
查韦斯冲向唯一通向外界的门，死命地拧动把手。然而，即使锁舌收缩发出的咔嗒声响动了无数次，门依旧不能被打开。它被从外侧堵住了。  
阿雷莎漠然地站在那里，没有出声，只是眨着眼睛。她身上的衣服已经开始变色，但她没有哭泣。  
再撞击了无数次，那道门都纹丝不动时，查韦斯感到了绝望。但那不是为他自己，他已经死了，但那经历了太多痛苦的女孩需要活着。  
事到如今，查韦斯能够想到的唯一出路就是镜子了。他祈祷着阿雷莎也能通过镜子，从这个房间出去，或者哪怕只是暂时地躲藏，等火灭了。他奔向阿雷莎，想要用自己的外套裹住她，却被坍塌的半个屋顶所掀起的气浪和碎片冲了回去。而下一刻，当他再次努力冲到阿雷莎的身边时，他看见——唯一的希望，那面镜子破碎了。  
他们被完全彻底地包围在了火场里。  
而他只能眼睁睁地看着那女孩的长发逐渐变短。

 

【Heather Mason】  
希瑟能够感觉到查韦斯披在她身上的旧夹克的重量。  
被烧焦的皮革的味道是如此熟悉。  
『我爸爸呢？』希瑟不知道自己为什么要问这个，但奇怪的是，她控制不了自己的声带。那询问就像是一直悄然埋伏在喉咙口等待着机会的家伙，一张嘴，它就自己跳了出来。  
对方没有回答，只是带着一副绝望的表情。  
希瑟低下头，却发现自己也正在因为炙烤而一点点剥落。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
当亨利起身走向门口时，他发现自己再一次被锁在了302里。  
无法打开的302的门仿佛就像是一种摆脱不了的魔咒，诱引着他进入，然后囚禁他，一直，一直。但与过去不同的是，亨利没有太多的恐惧，有一个声音在他脑海里说着，『总会有一条路通向你要去的地方。』  
他来到了熟悉的那面墙前，那个巨大的洞早已经等在那里。  
一边腹诽着『为什么总是要爬，而不是干脆再开大点儿能弯腰走呢。』亨利已经缩起了肩胯部，开始往洞里钻。  
对面的世界是不是美丽却又带着各种神秘疑问的“寂静岭”？而那里是不是依旧会有沃特苏利文？亨利有种微妙的预感，那会是真相所在的地方，而这一次需要他自己去理解一切，没有别人的笔记，没有送上门来的书信和线索，有的只是自己的眼睛，用它去观察，用自己的脑子去确认。

托卢卡湖边的景色，还是那么美丽，但再回到这里的亨利却没有了四处看风景的闲心，他的目光不断徘徊着，在记忆中的那个位置，寻找记忆中的那个金发的身影。他决定，这次要走上前去，问个明白。  
然而，他找到的不是苏利文，是一个染了金发的女子。而她说，在她眼里的托卢卡湖滨，甚至是整个寂静岭都是血红色的，到处都是破败和锈迹。这描述让亨利联想到了希望之家和环形水牢，还有那个怪物和鬼魂横行的地铁站。  
亨利不喜欢这种可怕的氛围，就像他不喜欢那些恐怖游戏，如果外面都是这样的风景，他宁可关在家里，当然这是在家里正常，不会出现恶灵的情况下。  
『你也是曾经住在这里的人吗？』鼓起勇气，亨利问那个自称叫希瑟梅森的女子。也许是他决定好了要主动询问的，又也许是梅森这个略有点熟悉的姓氏引起了他的主意。『我好像在哪里看见过你的照片，小时候的那种，你的头发原本是黑色的吗？』  
希瑟歪着头警惕地盯着他，这令亨利瞬间又开始退怯。『啊，我没有什么奇怪的目的。』他慌张地摆着手，尴尬的表情，就像是很少和女孩接触的男童。  
终究，亨利还是没有问到什么，反而溜走了。

 

【Walter Sullivan】  
就在蹲下身捡钥匙的刹那间，被安放在身边椅子上的婴儿就不见了。  
小沃特焦急地哭了起来，撒开小腿到处狂奔着，用童音扯着嗓子大喊着亨利、亨利，寻找他重要的弟弟。  
他不明白到底是谁，或者是什么动物那么可恨。他曾经被宠物店的猫爪过，很疼，他怀疑会不会是猫叼走了亨利，又或者是人，很坏的坏人他们会拿小孩子卖钱，也可能是流浪狗，它们什么都吃。哦天哪……  
他开始埋怨自己怎么这么不小心，如果让他看见谁动了他的弟弟，他一定要让那家伙付出代价！他的小拳头握得紧紧的。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
亨利看见了那个孩子，那个年幼的苏利文，而不是成年版。看见他冲着一个巨大的木箱柜大叫着，不停地敲打柜门。但柜子似乎上了锁，里面还传出了诡异的响动声。  
如果是有着相似经历的旁人，早就离那小时候的连环杀人魔能多远就多远，管他是不是还是个小孩，都没有人会去让自己扯上这破事。  
但亨利却是那个与众不同的人。

 

【Walter Sullivan】  
小沃特警惕地看着走过来的男人。他认得他，那个住在母亲的屋子里的男人。他讨厌他，但却不是像讨厌其他那些住户那样憎恨他。  
也许是因为这个男人有着一双看起来没有恶意的眼睛，还有他的头发也软软的垂着，不像那些涂着油腻腻发胶的居高临下的混蛋。  
『你有什么被锁在箱子里了吗？让我看看，也许我能帮上点儿忙。』那男人蹲下身，与沃特平视，询问着。他的眼神中流露出的是真诚，而不是精于算计的狡黠，即使是一个孩子，小沃特还是能看出来。  
『你能打开它吗？』最终小沃特选择接受这个陌生人的帮助。他对他有点儿好感。  
这个人不像那些其他的大人一样俯视他，鄙视他，然后为自己的高大而沾沾自喜。还有……他转了转绿色的大眼睛，这个人长得有点儿好看，有点儿像亨利，那头发还有眼眸的颜色，都像。  
没错，亨利。他给弟弟起的名字。没有什么其他的原因，只是因为他苦于思索的时候，这个名字自己从脑子深处跳了出来，所以就决定是“亨利”了。

 

【Henry Townshend】  
亨利凝视着那个三个联排的转轮锁，可以选择3位0～9的数字，要是不知道密码需要逐一去尝试，那必然要花费非常多的时间。而箱子里面的东西，亨利怀疑它是个活物，在如此狭小又空气贫乏的空间中，它/他/她也许支撑不了太久。  
在那孩子期待的注视下，亨利的手有点些颤抖，他小心地拨动着转轮，寻找着细微的线索。  
暗红色的漆木柜上，岁月已经刻上了腐朽的痕迹，让那原本华贵的老式家具失去了往日的风采。亨利紧盯着木纹中间的那一些不规则的发黑的圆点，那略高出四周而不是凹陷的边缘让他了解了其中隐含的意义。  
凑近闻了闻，亨利发现这箱子虽然表面漆渍剥落，但内部的木头却还完好，并散发出一股清雅的樟木芳香，没有带有一丝发霉的气味。他用指甲在那些几近黑色的斑点上刮了刮，它就化作了指甲缝中的污垢，而被粗糙地清洁了的木壁上，则可以看见一个与原先黑斑形状相同的暗红色色圈。就像是红色的液体被木质所吸收，然后嵌入了纤维纹理之中，表面的部分则随着时间慢慢变成黑色。  
是血。  
亨利小心翼翼地逐一拨动锁轮，仔细观察着，不放过任何一个细小的斑驳，终于在数字3的附近看见了同样的黑点。他将第一位数字停在了3上，继续查看着下一个，尝试了5分钟后他让锁码变成了3X2，而中间那一位未知的，只要再尝试十次就可以了。  
慢慢转动，锁轮在转到0时弹了开来。302，就是这个箱子的密码。  
打开后，可以看见箱子内部的空间大概够一个三四岁的小孩躲藏，但现在它是全空的，没有什么值钱的东西，也没有亨利所猜测的小猫小狗，什么都没有。  
不解地转过头去，亨利却发现，连方才蹲在边上，紧张地等着箱子打开的小沃特也不见了。

 

【Walter Sullivan】  
在他最紧张的时候，那个帮助他的男人不见了，就像是亨利一样，在他忍不住眨了眨眼睛，就眨了一下的时候，便凭空消失了。而那个箱子的沉重的盖子，伴随着可怕的嘎吱声自己打开了。  
小沃特慌张地把头探去查看，却被箱子里的东西震惊了。  
里面蜷缩着的，那不是婴儿的亨利，而是一个比自己略小一点的孩子。他就那样卷曲着填塞在箱子里，他棕色的头发被拥挤的空间弄得一团乱，他一动不动，像只小兔子的尸体。  
这是我的亨利吗？他怎么了？小沃特问自己。  
他有点害怕，伸出手去打算拨弄一下看看，却发现自己的手，不，不单是手，整个自己也都长大了，不再是个只能够到低处的儿童。  
他更有力气了。  
他把箱子里的孩子横打着抱出来，放在自己的腿上，小心地摇晃。可那孩子依旧没有任何反应。  
那孩子死了，小小的身体柔软而苍白，可爱的脸上挂着泪痕，也许在死之前他度过了一段恐惧而绝望无助的时间。  
那是他的亨利，哪怕是长成了有力的大人，他还是没能留住他。  
沃特想哭，而愤怒充斥了他。对曾经凶狠对待他的人的愤怒，对所有其他人的愤怒，对自己的愤怒。  
他把自己的脸埋进亨利的胸口，希望这只是噩梦，祈祷它赶快消失。  
头发里，有什么动了动。  
沃特抬起头，有什么抓住了他的发丝。  
『wo……wo……』小婴儿在他怀里叫着，发出模糊的呼唤的音节，并且用小手揪着他的头发。  
小沃特笑了开来。原来那真的只是噩梦，他不过是抱着亨利靠在凳子腿旁打了个盹。

 

沃特苏利文在沙发上醒来，发现自己在熟睡中做了一个奇怪的梦。  
依旧是阴暗湿冷的环形水牢，依然是孩子们一个个失踪只留下血迹的恐惧夜晚，但与曾经无数次梦到的童年不同，这一次，梦里还有了别的人。  
那是一个新来希望之屋的孩子，比当年夜夜惊恐地抱着教义书本生怕下一个倒霉的就是自己的苏利文还略小一点，他什么都教条不懂，光会瞪着一双棕色的大眼睛看着四周。  
眼看着被带来的孩子都不在了，这一个夜晚也许就轮到这个小笨蛋了。苏利文突然开始莫名地为他担心。  
明明与他无关的，明明对那些吵吵嚷嚷的同龄人都没有好感的，但他还是有那么一点点地不希望这个小笨蛋消失，唯独是这个小笨蛋。  
然后，梦里的苏丽文发现自己长大了，恢复成了现在的模样。他悠然自得地踹开牢门，从那该死的地方出来。  
他原本应该头也不回地离开这个地方的，但连他自己也不知道为了什么，他去找了那个孩子，并且带他一起走。  
不是因为同情，经历了悲惨童年的沃特苏利文早就失去了同情这种情感，也不是因为那孩子有着与他想象的经历。他们一点也不像，那小笨蛋甚至不会想妈妈，只会沃特沃特地一个劲儿地喊。  
『沃特，沃特。我是亨利呀。』当被从禁闭的牢房中放出来之后，那孩子扑向苏利文，自说自话地抓住他的裤腿嘟嘟囔囔的，就好像他们本应该很熟似的。  
然而，梦里的苏利文也没有把他像是对待跟上来的流浪狗一样踢走，而是把他抱了起来，就好像他们原来就很熟似的。

 

【James Sunderland】  
『如果我换上那套不怎么时髦的衣服，再把头发染回原来的颜色去。你就会愿意接受我？』玛丽亚在最后弥留的时刻问詹姆斯。  
『不，你们不一样。你和我的玛丽不一样。』詹姆斯却躲在一边，甚至没有抬头看她一眼，只是重复地说着玛丽亚不可能替代他的玛丽。  
玛丽亚落下的眼泪，打湿了她那件漂亮的衣裙，她声嘶力竭地叫喊，指责詹姆斯的冷漠，她说，『你就是看不起我的身份，看不起我层是个地位低下的舞女。你喜欢的只是玛丽那大家小姐的身份。』  
『不，无论玛丽是什么样的职业和身份，你们都不同。』詹姆斯愤怒地回击。他不知道自己为什么这么恼火，就像是被玛丽的话戳中了他掩藏最深的心事。  
『我们一样，我就是她，她就是我。可是你却不承认，也不肯看我一眼，看看我是玛丽的证据。你认为她是高洁的玫瑰，而我只是令人厌烦的劣质香水，就因为外表。』玛丽亚倒在锈蚀的床上，绝望地哭诉，『你还是老样子，一点也没变。你不爱我，不爱玛丽，爱的只是你自己而已。』  
她的声音与肉体一起融化、枯萎，再一次变成了惨不忍睹的玛丽的尸体，向詹姆斯发出沉默的抗议。  
『我……爱玛丽。』像是人偶一样坐在床底的詹姆斯喃喃自语，『我……也爱你。你们如此相似，就像是一个人。』他说出了心底的事实，『但我不能爱你，因为我爱玛丽，我……不能把爱分给两个人……那对玛丽不公平。』  
『那如果最初你先遇到的是我，你是不是会选择我？而不是后到的玛丽。』屋子里凭空响起了幽怨的女音。  
『我无法选择，你们如此相似，如果必须作出抉择，我会爱先遇到的那个。我是个自私的人，其实我既爱着她的温柔，又不能忘记你的热情。对不起，玛丽亚。对不起，玛丽。』  
靠在床沿边，詹姆斯抬头看向上方，那不是白色的屋顶，而是黑压压沉重的腐朽石壁。他感觉到自己失去了爱人、亲人、友人，他失去了整个世界。  
那他存活着，还有何意义？  
低下头，詹姆斯看清了自己手里的东西，一把带血的小刀。他的胸口飞快地晕开了血迹，染红了他的外衣，染红了地面和墙壁。

 

【Mary Shepherd Sunderland】  
穿着艳红色复古款式连衣长裙的女人的幽灵出现在詹姆斯的尸体边，她是玛丽亚，同时她也是玛丽。  
她深情地往着她的丈夫。她早已经原谅了他，她一直无法原谅的，其实是自己。在意自己身份的人、看不起自己卑微出生的人，不是詹姆斯，而是她自己。

 

【Alex Shepherd】  
阿历克斯睁开眼睛，从混沌和无尽的懊悔中脱离。  
即使不用“看”着，他也能感觉到那个带着三角头盔的男人正站在房门外，并且已经站了很久。  
他打开门，看向那从头盔缝隙中闪耀出的红光。  
恶魔不会说话，又或者他不会人类的语言，还可能是人们从来不会愿意倾听他的心声。然而阿历克斯却能够听见。  
『你后悔了吗？你现在的悲痛是我造成的吗？』那个外表凶残的恶魔却又一副温柔的嗓音。『冷酷地按照契约实施惩罚，而毫不考虑你其实爱他们胜过恨他们。所以你在厌恶我的存在吗？』  
那个男人伫立在门外，一动不动，就像一座高度超过了门框的雕像，他手中的刀还在滴血，而他却无动于衷，好似一部杀戮的机器。但只有阿历克斯能够感觉到他内心的柔软之处。  
『我只是在厌恶自己。』阿历克斯叹了一口气，『我贪婪又充满妒忌，却还不敢承认这样的自己。我想着是你握着我的手劈开了父亲，这样我好感觉自己的内疚少那么一点。』  
『我希望把责任推给你，假装是你拉着我这么做的。但其实这根本就是我想要做的。我嘴上说着原谅他，但心里又怎么能轻易原谅呢？他让人切了我的脑子，把我按进水里，不是因为他讨厌我，而只是因为这是早就安排好了的。』他盯着自己的手，泪水落在了手腕上。『我只是一件“东西”而已。』  
『我懦弱，没有勇气离开家，没有勇气复仇，连当面指责他们的勇气也没有。我妄想着可以借助所谓的“救助”对母亲开枪，妄想着父亲会请求我的原谅，但这其实我自己的梦罢了，自己愚弄自己来获得满足。还有约书亚，我妒忌他拥有我没有的，讨厌他的存在，却还伪装成一副好哥哥的样子。他不救我是应该的。这就是对我懦弱和卑鄙的惩罚。』阿历克斯转过身，背对着他的恶魔。『现在是时候给于我应有的处刑了，让我回到那个我应该在的盒子里。』他低下头，等待着再一次死亡，无尽的黑暗和痛苦。  
『所有的人都称呼我为“神”，但心里却叫我是“刽子手”；但你却把我当作正义的“断罪者”。』恶魔的头盔里，随着他的话语发出嗡嗡的共鸣声，仿佛他还活着，只是一个带着头盔的普通男人。  
『你相信教会所宣扬的神吗？』带血的手掌覆上阿历克斯的肩。  
终于停下了颤抖的阿历克斯摇了摇头，『我不知道。』他回答。

 

【Bogeyman】  
遵从教会的战士一直站在那里，带着象征处刑者的三角头盔，手握着砍断罪人头颅的巨刃，如同一座勇士的雕像。即使被诬陷罪名，被命令诱骗入教堂地下仓库活活烧死，他也这般伫立着，不曾动摇过自己对神的信念。然而，他的灵魂没有被迎入天堂，但也没有因为双手染血而堕入地狱。他只是被“留”在了这里。  
没有人能看见他，没有人能听见他，长达百年。  
之后，他找到了阿历克斯，唯一能够与他交流的人。  
也许是因为他们同病相怜，一样被信任的人背叛，一样的孤独。  
那个年轻人总是一味地责备自己，寻找自己的卑劣之处，却忘记了作为一个普通人，又怎么可能没有点负面的情绪？  
他们太相似，连这一点也一样。教会的战士用了整整一百年思索自己到底做错了什么才被背弃，他回顾并斥责了自己所有曾有过的污秽念头，并且惩罚自己，然而主依然没有原谅或者召唤他。  
最终他明白了。也许神也是拥有感情，会偏倚的。没有谁真正谈得上能匹配“公正圣贤”之称。错误永远存在，不幸也是。  
那也许……他的强大至少可以帮助一些他想要帮助的人，战士思考着，这可能就是他的价值，他存在于此的意义。  
所以，当他再次见到阿历克斯时，他向他伸出了手。替他实现他希望的事，无论是否背德甚至是残忍的杀戮。  
这对于“上帝”来说可能是堕落，但对于这位战士来说是救赎。  
他第一次爱着一个普通的人，可以为他一个人付出，而不是为了所谓的教会或者是世人。

【Alex Shepherd】  
阿历克斯把约书亚亲手从长着蜘蛛造型的噩梦中掏出来，带他回家，并让依然昏睡着的弟弟躺在他柔软的床铺上。他不知道这样是否就能让无辜被他迁怒的弟弟醒来，但至少能有点儿希望，让弟弟也有一次重新醒来的机会。  
他其实是爱着约书亚的，尽管他调皮，尽管他占去了父母所有的目光，尽管他犯了错误挨骂的却是自己。  
那个孩子，会在吃光了所有的饼干后，像条馋嘴的小狗一样可怜兮兮地望着阿历克斯，又会在几乎吃光了阿历克斯的份之后，突然作出一副为自己的行为害羞的表情，捏着那仅剩下的饼干残块，伸长了手硬是要喂进阿历克斯的嘴里。这样的弟弟，他又怎能不爱他呢？  
但他已经不能再看见约书亚了。  
噩梦正在褪去，很快，他就无法再回到牧羊人溪谷的家里。  
没关系的，他对自己说。  
寂静岭没有那么糟糕，在那里他并不是什么也没有。  
他还有一个朋友，一个看上去凶残、可怕，其实却善解人意的高大的友人。

 

【Murphy Pendleton】  
这是梦？还是过去的影像？又或者说是属于鬼魂的他的记忆？  
墨菲站在快速涨起的河水中，十五分钟之前那里还是野花遍布地的河滩草地，就这样盯着躺在水里已被淹没的自己。他无法触摸到任何东西，即便是伸出手也只能穿过它们而已。  
『爸爸，爸爸，醒醒，你醒醒！』儿子在水里拼命地扑腾着，拉着他的袖子想要把父亲托出水面。然而他，或者可能是他的尸体，沉得像块石头，最终把那孩子也拖累了。  
溺水而失去意识的查理被水浪卷到了更远的地方，消失不见。而墨菲还是依旧在那里躺着，慢慢地等待河水的退去。  
仿佛是一场梦，当墨菲醒来坐起身时，一切又恢复如常，只有潮湿的衣衫似乎诉说着什么。

纳佩尔或许害了别的孩子，或许没有，真相是什么墨菲无法得知。但那具被水冲上案的查理的尸体，可能与这个变态的邻居并不相关。  
这是现实吗？查理为了叫醒熟睡溺水的自己最后淹死了，而自己……墨菲看着自己的手臂和腿。  
我已经死了？他皱着眉疑惑万分。那之后的事全都不是真实的？那些监狱，或者说伪装成监狱的集中营真的存在吗？那个变态的警官苏沃是却有其人吗？  
墨菲开始怀疑自己的所有经历。  
然而，脑子里有一个声音却越来越清晰，不是妻子的咆哮，不是儿子的哭泣，而是绞架边的冷酷判决——  
『我宣布，墨菲•彭德尔顿有罪！』  
那个声音无比熟悉，与苏沃那得意的嗓门极度相似。  
墨菲感到了窒息。仿佛那遐想中的绳索套上了他的脖子，绞紧，绞紧。

 

【George Sewell】  
当他被用枪指着走上车的时候，他就知道自己也逃不掉了。  
虽然干了些坏事的家伙，多半会无所畏惧地嘲笑着说“出来混总是要还的”，但真的到了要死的时候，几乎所有人又会哭爹喊娘地哀求能逃过一劫，难看至极。  
苏沃不一样。不是说他不怕死，他当然害怕死亡的痛苦。然而，他却有一种与旁人不一样的观点。  
他以为自己早就死了，只是在亡者的梦境中不断经历这种痛苦的轮回。  
所以他依旧秉持着“与生前一般”的贪婪心态，做着一样双手沾血的肮脏行为，持续着与过去无疑的人生，作为治安官却收着贿赂而违背律法道德替人“办事”，甚至可以杀人。  
他并非任何宗教的教徒，也不相信“神罚”和“复活”一说，可他为何会相信这么怪异，听起来就如同骗术的“死亡轮回”之说？  
那大约是因为记忆。他有着过去的记忆，百年之前，属于寂静岭地方治安官乔治•苏沃的完整记忆。  
他记得那些经常会孝敬他的混混们的脸；他记得那个仗着有镇长撑腰的匪首而自鸣得意的样子；他记得自己将罪名强加于那个家伙，宣布他有罪时，那人惊讶又愤恨的表情；他也记得他们最终要除去他这个“知情者”时，流露出的毫不掩饰的杀意。  
黑暗笼罩了他一段时间，然后他又无法解释地重新获得了人生。  
当他以为过去的那一切只是一个噩梦，或者某个他已经记不清名字的电影时，他又再一次遇到了与“梦”中相似的人。有的虽然不是同一个人，却有着同样的目的；有的虽然是当年人的后裔，却犹如同样的混蛋再次重生；有的虽然做着不一样的事，却一样的疯狂和自私；还有的人……带着一样的表情再次走入他所管辖的监狱里。  
苏沃笑起来，他从绝望的轮回感中体会到了别样的愉悦。如果自己注定会不断重复那样的结局，何不快乐地去欺压那家伙呢，更加过份地。螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，明知无法逃脱的苏沃选择了开心地撕碎自己的猎物，反复地回味猎物那饱含不甘和愤怒的湿漉漉的眼睛。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特瘫坐在教堂大厅里教徒们集体聆听宣讲和祈祷的长凳上，而凳子的右侧空位上摆放着，原本位于地下密室通向一楼的楼梯回廊上挂着的油画——除了底下室墙面上所依次逐渐呈现的各位“圣子”的画像外，最后一张油画。同时，这张画像才是提示了一切噩梦源头的、最初的“真迹”。  
它被埋藏于此，连同冤魂们对于过去的记忆，他们的悲痛、他们的愤怒、他们的无奈以及他们的执着。  
在找到这幅画之前，地下室里依旧是那副老样子，神秘的教会祭祀场所的样子，文森特所期待的样子。  
然而，当他在顶楼眺望时，看见不远处的某人之后，一切都改变了。

 

【Harry Mason】  
哈里从死亡之后就一直在这里，在他曾经倒下过的街角边静静地等待着，观察着。  
那么多年来，来来往往的人们，甚至建筑都更换了一批又一批，早就已经认不出过去的样子，但哈里还是坚持在原地守望着。他在等他的女儿，同时也看着他的女儿，即使他无法再次守护她，他依旧在那里站着。  
不，哈里在等待的，不只是希瑟或者说是雪柔，还有其他的家人。他在等他们想起一切，并且不再执着于痛苦之中。  
然后，当他抬起头时，偶尔地，在高塔的彩窗口见到了其中一人。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特看到，站在街角小巷里的哈里•梅森转过身看向他，一张一合的嘴似乎在对他说着什么。  
『已经可以了，文森特，已经够了。』哈里在说。  
真是莫名其妙！  
文森特气呼呼地快速离开，甚至不知道自己究竟为什么生气，又为什么在心底升腾起一丝赞同那人的声音。  
他回到地下室里，企图用那些从血迹中日渐清晰的“圣子”们的画像来提醒自己，确认自己所执着的目的。但将他的注意力牢牢抓住的，却是陡然出现在上方楼梯回廊处的一张新画。  
一张经历了百年，画布已严重泛黄，可上面的人像依旧栩栩如生的画像。一张虽是学徒的手笔，但画中每一个人物都饱含着情感的作品。一扇开启了亡魂们尘封已久的记忆的门。  
那幅画里的每一张脸都是一柄刀，插在原本感觉自己已经大局在握的文森特的身上，而最终插入他心脏的那把刀，则是他自己。

 

【Harry Mason】  
寂静岭，曾是哈里的家，他的美梦。  
但那一天开始，这里成为了噩梦。  
他也在轮回的梦境中迷失过，再次体会睹所爱的家人步入险境而茫然无助的痛苦。可现在他成为了寂静岭所创造的这个梦境中，第二个想起了真相的人。  
也许是因为他在再次为女儿付出一切乃至生命之后，即使无力回天却也感到了满足，也许是因为他学会了相信自己的孩子和朋友们，相信他们的成长和坚强，相信他们拥有自己的力量，相信他们即使独自一人也有无尽的勇气和战胜痛苦的毅力。

TBC


	5. (里)真实

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特盯着那张油画，想起了百年前它的作者的名字——詹姆斯。  
不是詹姆斯•桑德兰，而是詹姆斯•梅森。作为教会教堂原址的梅森家的次子，那个爱上了贫穷同学的舞女姐姐的叛逆青年。他将自己的家庭成员、恋人和朋友，甚至是家中的管家和园丁，一同记录在了他的画布上，那是他想象中的美好生活。  
文森特将指尖移动到画面中间的留着左侧侧分短发的金发男子，那就是詹姆斯，比现在样子更年轻一点的詹姆斯。

 

【James】  
詹姆斯看着自己沾满鲜血的手发愣。然后，他看到了左手无名指上的戒指，猛然地他回忆起来所有的东西，他与玛丽亚的相遇，他们的相爱，他们的争执，他们的死亡，他们的再会，他们的婚姻，玛丽亚的重病和他们的又一次别离。  
詹姆斯清醒过来，抬头看向身边的女子，那个他一直爱着的人，已经是他的妻子的人。  
无论她是叫玛丽亚，又或者是叫玛丽的时候，无论是她作为一个酒吧舞女或者是作为一个普通的家庭女性的时候，他都爱她。  
他带着满脸的惭愧向她道歉，为他曾经的猜忌，为他的愚蠢，为他对她的伤害，为他所做过的一切错误。而玛丽亚无一不原谅了他。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特的食指又随着目光移向了詹姆斯身侧的女人，她穿着一席红色的衣裙，被刻意染成金色的头发和发髻上垂落的发丝，性感却不显得妖艳而轻佻。  
他略微想起一些关于这个女人与詹姆斯的事。  
挡在他们之间的，不是一家之主的梅森，不是两家地位和家境的差异，甚至也不是玛丽亚找的在酒吧跳舞挣钱的工作，而是无关旁人的流言蜚语。  
所谓人言可畏，当说的人多了，“只是看中了詹姆斯有钱”的想法也难免进入了詹姆斯的脑子里，于是他开始在暗地打探玛丽亚。而这一切在对于身份极度自卑的玛丽亚眼中，则成了对她的嫌弃和侮辱。  
最终，玛丽亚选择悄然离开，并用小刀结束了自己的生命。  
当离家出走去寻找所爱之人却只能看见她的尸体的詹姆斯，是怎样的表情和反应，文森特并不知道。但詹姆斯的灵魂与玛丽亚一起出现在这里，显然昭示着他也死了。

 

【Maria】  
温柔地将詹姆斯紧握的手扳开，玛丽亚拿走了那把原本属于她自己，也杀死了她自己的匕首。他们的血已经经由它融合在了一起，就像他们一样，彼此不能再分离。  
现在，她知道了詹姆斯对她的爱有多么真，用他那颗流血的已经不再跳动的心来证明。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
画面上，站在玛丽亚边上的，是她的弟弟，詹姆斯的同学阿历克斯。那是个被父母冷漠对待的，不怎么善于向人表达内心的年轻人。  
文森特并不了解他，只是听说过他总是会与看不见的人说话，脑子有病的传闻。教会对这类人秉持着厌恶的态度，声称他们是“邪恶的异教徒”、“巫师”、“恶魔附身”，甚至想要铲除之而后快。  
然而，文森特却不以为然。在他看来，任意一个挑唆教徒攻击非教徒的神父，都要比这个可能精神有那么一点不正常的青年危险得多。但文森特不会表示出来，他毕竟支持着教会，并且期望能凭借目前在教会的位置，为将来在镇子政府中占有一席之地打下良好的基础。  
不过，他其实也帮不上什么忙，即使他有想要稍微伸出援手的想法。  
记忆中，当阿历克斯被绑上了火刑柱，却被突然降下的大雨打断了行刑的时候，文森特此刻也正陷入了困境，自顾不暇。所以不要说是无关的只是有些可怜的旁人，哪怕濒死的是他自己的兄弟或家人，他也无能为力。  
文森特的手指点在了油画中那张微笑着的憨厚的脸上。  
他不知道阿历克斯最终是怎么死的，但他知道那一定与教会脱不了干系。教会所宣称的救世根本不存在，不过是用来欺骗内心软弱的人的手段罢了，而对于那些不接受他们诱骗的人，他们则是采用了与他们宣称的“仁慈”完全背离的残忍手段。  
文森特并不相信这世界上存在什么神，所以他不相信什么“报应”，他能做的只有冷漠地无视这些残忍，一心只求自保和利用他们变强而已。

 

【Alex】  
阿历克斯睡着了。太过疲劳的他，不顾环境的肮脏，躺在了散发着霉味，满是铁锈和污渍的床板架上。他的眼睑紧合着，让人无法看到他那双总是充满了真诚的眸子。他的脸上，擦伤已经愈合，却还留着血痂。  
带着三角头盔的男人，此刻正坐在床头的铁杠上，一语不发地看着他，就像是一名父亲，或者一个爱人，在他的身边守护着。

 

【Bogeyman】  
曾经的教会战士，小心地抚摸着年轻人靠在他腿边的头颅，帮他理顺那些乱翘的发丝，就像对待一只被严重伤害过的可爱又可怜的猫咪。  
回忆起那些过去的可怕场景，即使是作为无情刽子手的他也不禁愤怒不已。  
他还记得梅森家惨案的事，深晓教会所作所为的他当然知道一切，但作为一个鬼魂他却只能在那里看着而无能为力。  
为了属于梅森家财产的那几块地，教会里的主教与镇长沆瀣一气，指使匪帮绑架了梅森家未满八岁的女儿要求赎金，却其实根本没打算在获得金钱后释放人质，他们杀死了前来的梅森家主。  
更加残忍的是，他们还在关押女孩的房子里点了火，并且封闭了房门，最终前往营救女孩的梅森家的管家先生与女孩一起被烧死在了屋中。  
匪徒们如同狂欢似地涌进梅森家的豪华大宅，把整栋宅邸抢劫一空。惊恐不已的幼子慌不择路躲进箱子里，而视生命如同草芥的家伙们夺走了箱子里所有的财物后，把孩子锁在了里面，最终那孩子窒息而死。  
惊闻变故赶回家的兄长之一，看到的只有孩子冰冷的尸体，转而暴怒杀死了当时还留在宅邸中的暴徒和几个还在周围看热闹的路人，然后被原本袖手旁观现在却一副正义凌然架势的治安官打伤，死在了承载弟弟尸体的木箱前。  
最终警察逮捕了事发时正巧逃班了的梅森家园丁，认为是他里应外合打劫了梅森家。而教会却声称这件惨案是与梅森家失踪的次子交好的阿历克斯所谓，他们说阿历克斯其实是与魔鬼契约的巫毒教徒，一个伪装成人类的恶魔，就因为他能够与看不见的“人”说话。  
战士悲伤万分，只是因为他与阿历克斯的几句普通交谈，只是因为那些愚蠢的人看不见他，只是因为教会需要树立一个令人恐惧的敌人，阿历克斯就成为了这个可怜的替罪羔羊。  
火刑的那天，下起了大雨，就像是天也在替那个年轻人鸣不平。但那些可恶的教会疯子，却高喊着“你这会用水魔法的巫师”，把他按在水中溺死了。  
那一天，战士也像此刻一样，轻抚着阿历克斯的头发。不同的是，那时候的阿历克斯已不能再动弹。托卢卡湖的湖水从他的口鼻里流出来，沾湿了战士身上那一袭象征着教会的白衣。而他干脆抛去了那件现在看起来恶心万分的服饰，赤裸着上身，裹一条屠夫才用的皮革围裙。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特将手指收回来，但他的目光还是被最边上的一个矮小的棕发男孩吸引了过去。  
那是梅森家收养的第三个，也是最年幼的一个孩子，亨利。而那个紧抓着他的手，注视那孩子的眼神从来不挪开的年轻男人则是第二个养子沃特。不过其实来说，这两个年龄差异很大的孩子，是梅森家主同时收养的。  
很多人也许不理解，如果说那个幼小的，从来都没吃饱的孩子被富豪所同情，而获得了领养还算情理之中的话，那个已经成年了的、气势汹汹的家伙为什么也有这样的好运气呢？  
只是因为沃特声称那个与他毫无血源关系，只是同在一个孤儿院的孩子是他重要的弟弟？所以收养那孩子就必须要带上这个看起来就戾气十足的家伙吗？人们纷纷议论着，为梅森先生的过分好心而生出恶言。  
文森特用鼻息嗤笑了一声。  
梅森家主实际上是目击了那年轻人，因为纨绔子弟欺负那个还不到桌腿高的孩子，与那人手下恶犬和凶残家丁大打出手，而敬佩他的勇敢和仗义。正因为那孩子其实与他毫无关系，自己打工也难果腹的沃特完全可以不管他，但他却还是愿意供养那个孩子，而不是把那个抱着他大腿擦鼻涕的小鬼丢回阴森的孤儿院去。  
这可能是源于沃特也是一个孤儿，同样的经历让他产生了怜悯。又或者如同沃特本人所说，他与那孩子之间心有灵犀。  
当梅森家主提出愿意资助这个年轻人去完成学业的时候，沃特却拒绝了，原因还是为了照顾那个孩子。所以梅森决定同时收养他们两个。  
在文森特看来，那个年轻人是个好苗子，有脑子，有胆子，也下得了狠手，也许将来会成为他的得力助手也说不一定。那些只会动动嘴嘲讽别人的人，反而却很可能一辈子一事无成。他打着如意算盘而看好这个叫沃特的男人。  
然而，幸运没有长久地降临。年轻的沃特和年幼的亨利最终死在了梅森家。如果当初他们没有被收养，是不是还能继续活着？

 

【Walter】  
沃特忘记了，作为一个已经成年的人，他不应该忘记的，那是他心中永远的痛。但他还是忘却了一切，重新开始，度过一段如果“当年没有遇到亨利”的人生。  
而事实就像一面镜子，清晰地照出这个人的黑暗。  
如果他从来不曾遇见过他的“小太阳”，那沃特将会在黑暗中度过他的一生。他会阴沉而凶狠，他会被负面情绪所彻底掌控，为挽回明明无法挽回的东西而痴狂，却无视了偶尔遇到的一丝温暖和陌生的会关心他的人。他甚至会伤害他们，为了释放内心的仇恨和不满。  
上一次的人生，他失去了他的“小太阳”。那些恶徒将他封闭在狭小的箱子里活活闷死了。沃特失了控，又或者说原本用柔软的模样锁住他心中残忍的封印被破坏了。可那时候，他只是恨着那些凶手和冷漠的旁观者，而不是恨着所有的东西。他的内心中，还有着“小太阳”的影子。  
在他死的时刻，沃特发誓如果还有再一次机会，他无论付出什么都要守护他的亨利。  
然而，当再一次机会来临之后，他却亲手扼杀了他。  
“太阳”在他所布下的复仇的地狱里陨落了。

看着自己的幻影，带着同当年“小太阳”一般的身高，从那道记忆的闸门，那个带着302密码的锁箱里，抱出熟睡着的还是小婴儿的亨利，沃特的懊悔几乎要压垮了他。  
究竟什么是重要的，还是个幼儿的他比成年的他看得更明白。  
即使无数次被拒之门外，即使被告知了被父母抛弃的事，幼年的沃特依旧没有彻底地失去“希望”，无论是对母亲，或者朋友的期待。  
而当成年的他真正决定用二十一圣礼来复活一个房间，让仪式把一切都拖入地狱的时候，意味着他其实已经放弃了对一个“人类的母亲”的思念。同时，他也斩断了他与阳光的联系，成为了一个真正的“恶鬼”。  
他杀死了曾经唯一善意地对待他的艾琳，他还杀死了他长大了的“小太阳”，只是为了一个愚蠢的念头。  
亨利已经死了。  
哪怕是“母亲”复活了他，也无法改变他曾死在沃特手下的事实。  
亨利对他的依恋，他们之间的信任，所有连接着彼此情感的重要东西，都被他亲手摧毁，无法挽回。就像是破碎的镜子，即使如何努力去弥补，去粘合，那些裂痕也不可能消失。  
他原本心心念念的，无数次幻想过的，长大以后温柔儒雅，俊俏又聪明，与他情同亲手足，同进同出的亨利已经变得不再可能。那已经不再是爱他的，属于他的亨利了，而是一个他曾经深深伤害过的，畏惧并憎恨他的受害者。

 

【Henry】  
亨利不记得任何事，那也是当然的。当年的他太小，小得连快速逃跑都做不到，只能蜷缩进箱子里。  
所以他注定依旧无法了解寂静岭历史背后所潜藏着的那个悲伤的故事，但他不是局外人，即使没有记忆，他却仍然保留着一些连自己都不太明白的本能。比如，当靠近的时候，他能从第六感中知道沃特在哪里，就好像脑子里按了一个定位器似的。  
也许他不再会像那个连走路都不稳的幼童那样，循着这种本能摇晃着扑向那个人，张开手臂要求一个拥抱。但也许，也不会像沃特所认为的那样，他会带着愤怒和极度的恨意，握着武器冲向那个人。  
他只是好奇地悄悄跟随着紧抱着婴儿的小沃特，毫无防备地走入了一扇看似古老的雕花房门，然后和坐在屋里的年长的沃特陷入对视。就好像一只愚钝的兔子，呆愣愣地看向一只伏在暗处的猫，略有点畏惧地小心揣测着猫的心思。  
下一秒，那奔跑着的孩子似乎不堪重负，脚下一滑向后倒去。  
没有任何思考，只是下意识地，亨利一步冲上前，弯腰扶住了那孩子的后背，让那幼小的肩膀落在自己的臂弯里。  
而同时地，年长的那个沃特扑了过来，以几乎是半跪着的姿势，想要托住掉落下来的包裹着毛巾的婴儿。  
然而，无法解释地，刹那之刻，幼童和婴儿便在几近碰触在一起的手臂和手掌间消失无踪，只有散开的毛巾软软地摊在四手之间。  
亨利惊讶地在对方的脸上看到了泪痕。

 

【Vincent Smith】  
文森特感到了命运的讽刺。  
惨死的无辜者，来生没有获得安稳的幸福，而是再次以同样的痛苦方式死去。无法救助家人的人，许下要再次守护所爱之人的誓言，却依旧只能看着他们在眼前死去。无论如何努力，但只能重复过去的错误。被伤害过的，再一次被伤害。  
他看着梅森家曾经的园丁。虽然这个男人经常因为家庭而擅离职守，但梅森家主也默许了他的行为。作为一个园丁有什么事是必须立刻处理，不能等的呢？但作为一个丈夫和一个父亲，总有太多的事需要急着去做，尤其是墨菲有一个患有自闭症，不听话会到处乱跑的儿子，墨菲时不时地要到处寻找离家出走找不到回家的路的他。梅森理解墨菲，因为他也是好几个孩子的父亲，他知道尽一个父亲的职责并不容易。  
然而，当梅森家遭遇大难的时候，一个恰巧离开的园丁变得如此可疑。警官并不是梅森家主，没有那么善解人意，怀疑是他的天职。  
可如果要问文森特，他并不认为墨菲会与劫案或犯罪者有关。

 

【Murphy】  
墨菲与苏沃对立着，怒目而视。  
他曾经被这个人诬陷，最终死在了这里。憎恨的火焰在他的胸中熊熊燃烧，他把枪举指向苏沃，但那人却好似没有看见似地依旧一步步向他逼近，坦然自若，仿佛墨菲才是那个被威胁着的人。

 

【Sewell】  
『我早就知道，你不敢杀人。』苏沃摊开空空的双手，『你如果那时候杀了那个死胖子，或者弗兰克，又或者是我。你如果能够狠那么一点儿，事情也许就不会如此了。变态胖子就没有机会再次出狱残害别人，而弗兰克也不可能被骗着，给那个明明没病的年轻人动了脑叶切除手术，至于我……你就不会继续受到那种待遇了，不是吗？』苏沃意有所指。  
他故意嗤笑着墨菲，但对方一言不发，只是用颤抖的枪口对着他。  
『没错，正如你想的那样。那个肥猪并没有动你儿子，你儿子的死只是一场意外，自闭症的小孩每年都有不少死在河里和马路上，能怎么办呢？他们总是那么不听话，不守规则，不知危险，一味地按自己的想法冒然前进。』似乎是一心想要更加激怒墨菲，苏沃自动地把胸口抵在对方的枪口上。  
『就像你。知道应该要怎么对付这种自说自话的孩子吗？』苏沃又转身踱步到墨菲的身后，而对方也仅仅是转头用燃烧的目光刺向他。  
『你应该把他们锁起来。』在说话的同时，苏沃出乎不意地一步冲向前，瞬间便夺走了墨菲的枪，并把他的双手扭到背后，用手铐铐起来。『并且用力地打他们的屁股。』重重地掌掴落在墨菲的臀肉上。但对于这个成年人来说，这行为比起惩罚，骚扰的意味更重些。

 

【Murphy】  
『为了还没有犯下的罪就能杀人了吗？』墨菲咬牙切齿，他恨不能将身后那个贴上来磨蹭的家伙碎尸万段，但他还是无法扣动扳机。  
『可是他们，或者说我们，曾经的行为不就早已预示着之后了吗？就像是那个闯进花园，企图摸进府邸盗窃的贼人。』苏沃的一句话，就像是一颗子弹，集中了墨菲的头部。一些隐藏在最深处，黑暗的影象喷薄而出。  
『想起来了不是吗？你最初的软弱而导致的祸。』苏沃在耳边呢喃。『你应该用猎枪直接击毙他们的，不是吗？私闯宅邸被打死的小贼一年中不知有多少，这都是属于正当防卫的范畴。但你就因为他们也没偷成什么东西便放他们走了。然后呢？』  
墨菲愣在了当场。  
『啊，他们再回来的时候带了好多的人，把宅邸杀了个便。被刺穿了心脏和腹部的那些女仆，被殴打致死的家主，被烧死的管家和小女儿，还有那个最小的孩子被塞进木箱窒息而死。哪个不是无辜的？』在耳边扰动的气流此刻就像是烈焰一般的烫人，『你敢说你没有罪吗？』

 

【Sewell】  
原以为墨菲在控诉下会哭泣，会如过去那样软弱地蜷缩起来自责不已。但苏沃算错了。  
这个忠厚温吞的男人挣脱了手铐的束缚，握紧右拳用力向他挥去。  
伴随着撞击的闷响和吃痛的短呼，落在苏沃腹部的猛力冲击让他向后摔了出去，然后又被树干所阻挡而跌在地上。当他再次抬起头时，一道明显的血迹从被磕破的鼻孔中淌了出来。  
苏沃用手背擦了擦，继而狂笑起来。  
『就是这样，再来啊。』他举起双拳，继续挑唆着。  
过去的冤仇化作了一场泄愤的搏击。

 

【Vincent】  
文森特感觉自己似乎出现了幻觉，女孩的咯咯笑声像是从油画中传了出来。一阵耳鸣随后猛然袭来，令他头晕目眩。  
当他定下神来之时，却震惊地发现周围变了样子。那已经不是破落的教堂大厅，也不是金碧辉煌的那个，而是充满了古典气息的老宅。他正坐在大厅通往二楼的楼梯上，只要抬起头就能看见整个房子。  
还没反应过来，一个幼童的幻影便撒开腿从他身边经过，冲上楼，蹦进站在回廊转角阴影中那个金发青年的怀里。文森特偏转着头愣了愣，又在下一刻看见了楼上一晃而过的一对男女的身影。异样的感觉升腾了起来，仿佛在不知何时熟睡了，梦境中回到了百年以前。  
『回来了？』一个声音从背后响起。  
文森特瞬间感觉到一股凉意环绕过来，还夹杂着雾气一般的黑暗，在眼前晃动着，令人恐惧。这一次，他没有回头，只是保持着看向大门口的姿势僵硬地等待着。  
雕花的木门在他的注视下，发出吱嘎的声音。随即地，一老一少走了进来。  
『爸爸！』那女孩儿呼喊着跑向楼梯，在踏出的一步步间快速成长起来，从一个七岁的孩子变成了一个十七岁的少女，最终在文森特的侧身停了下来。而面向他的那个老人则慢慢踱步着走来，慢慢地变年轻，最终停留在了壮年的年纪。  
『文森特？』身后的声音突然呼唤他。他的手抖了抖，脖子却十分倔强地不愿意扭转，就像他坚持不想要承认一些现实一样。  
沉默扩展了开来，等文森特因为太过压抑而想要听见响动的时候，那些幻影，又或者说是鬼魂的残念都已经消失不见。留下的只有从门口悄然潜入的一个黑色的怪物。  
『谁？』不祥的预感，又或者说动物在危机面前的本能让文森特紧张起来。记忆中的某个画面就像这怪物一样模糊不清，却又越靠越近。  
『梅森家今天就要彻底完蛋了。这里将会建造起你所期待的最大教堂，然后纳入更多的教民，地位、金钱所有想要的东西都会实现。你觉得怎么样？是不是很高兴？』那个怪物狂笑着说。  
但文森特一点也不高兴，哪怕他能得到地位、金钱，但他失去了家、家人，失去了可以分享他喜悦的一切。  
『可是这里哪怕一丁点的东西都不能姓梅森，所以你就死吧。』怪物伸出了他锋利的爪子。  
疼痛从原本被克劳迪娅刺杀的伤口处传来。文森特低下头，发现一柄相似的小刀没入了他的腹内，而鲜血正快速地染红他的衣衫。  
『我支持了教会几乎所有的钱，这教会应该是属于我的。』倒回楼梯台阶上的文森特不断地重复着，逐渐失去力气。  
当黑暗彻底降临的时候。那个属性的声音又在背后与他说话。  
『只有欺骗和杀戮的教会已经不需要再存在了，它不会属于你，也不能属于其他任何人。让它过去吧，文森特。』  
文森特伏在阶梯上，合上眼睛，倾听着屋梁断裂，砖瓦砸落的声响，那声音就仿佛是冲刷着整个寂静岭的大雨，使他平静。

 

教堂地下室的墙壁全都出现了裂纹，血红色的锈水从破裂的管道中漏出，把墙面上属于老宅众人的画像全都浸透了，那充满腥味的红与那一天所有死亡的人流出的血一模一样。当所有的画像，包括那张被暗门所掩盖的，属于梅森家长子文森特的画像全部毁坏之后，墙开始坍塌了。  
高耸的教堂在一阵尘土掀起的烟雾中轰然地夷为平地。

TBC


	6. 余烬

文森特睁开眼，发现自己的额头正抵着通过肘关节支撑在桌面上的右手掌，而他的面前摊开着一本尚未读完的书册。眨了眨眼睛，文森特调整了一下自己的视距，观察着书里的文字。  
那是一本颇具奇幻色彩的小说，但却没有丝毫宗教教唆的意味，字里行间充满的是趣味性和悬念。文森特不自禁地继续阅读起来，被纯粹的文学所深深吸引。

而此刻，查韦斯正在外面的客厅里摆弄一个自动翻牌的带日历计时器，来回拨弄的手指让那个设计精巧的小摆设发出不断的咔嗒声。

从玻璃的窗户可以看到不远处的游乐园，旋转木马的设施播放着欢快的乐曲，而希瑟兴高采烈地坐在上面，朝向她的父亲挥舞着手臂，乐得仿佛还是个孩子。

詹姆斯和妻子走在湖滨公园的林荫小道上，牵着的手来回摇晃，就像他们第一次在这里约会时那样。他们并肩行走，他们看着湖水窃窃私语，他们坐在长凳上赞美着彼此的眼睛。

阿历克斯跪趴在巨大风扇的叶片间隙里，使用扳手和油壶清理着老旧的通风设备，而他的同伴正将他管用的武器卡在扇叶前，好让阿历克斯安全又方便地检查机芯里的细节。

亨利站在一间比302更宽敞的客厅里，而沃特正蹲在地面上，并把脸埋在亨利腹前的衣襟里，泪水把那里打湿了一大片。亨利由于被当成了支架或者擦脸毛巾而无法动弹，只能看着对方头顶的发旋，无所事事的脑内开始了渺无边际的想象。  
他一直想要养条狗，大型的，皮毛是漂亮的金色的那种。他看了看就算是蹲着依然高大的沃特，虽然漂亮，但是危险。然而进一步来说，越是危险，他粘人的时候越是让人想要作死地去摸摸看那头金毛。亨利也这么做了，他环住了沃特的脖子，把手小心地撩进那金色的发丝中。

墨菲和苏沃都鼻青眼肿，嘴角挂着血丝。毫无章法的斗殴消耗了他们绝大多数的体力，最终他们喘着粗气，一起跌坐在地面上。

一种怪异的寒气扩散开来。瞬间，另一个世界的残片就像是坏掉的电视机屏幕，时隐时现。  
文森特正读得入神时，他的手指接触到的那一页纸面，突然闪烁着变成了他过去曾阅读过无数次的教义。虽然从表情看不出他的困惑，但他皱起的眉头出卖了他的不满。  
翻转的计时牌突然划破的查韦斯的手，血迹滴落在钟面上，时间又突然跳回了那个他父母死去的日子。  
旋转木马的歌曲时断时续，并拖长出令人厌恶的走调怪音。哈里惊恐地站在那里，看着还在一圈圈转着的女儿，那衣裙上沾染了木马上渗出的血迹。  
刚才还笑得如同带着露珠的玫瑰般的玛丽亚，又开始猛烈地咳嗽，詹姆斯不知所措，只能顶着一张煞白的脸扶着她。  
腐臭的气息从风扇的网面后传来，阿历克斯打了个喷嚏，发现自己浑身湿透，持续寒颤。  
而亨利，当他把注意力从金色发丝上收回来时，才意识到他们被移到了那个他曾经害怕不已的血池之中。

在交替的世界中再次看见监狱的苏沃大笑起来，『带来噩梦的东西们还在挣扎，它们不喜欢看见我们高兴，它们需要更多的血，而不是笑容。』他模棱两可地说，立刻引来了墨菲愤怒的瞪视。  
『想问我如何解决这个问题吗？』苏沃指了指不远处的监狱栅栏。  
『说！』墨菲再次握紧了拳头。  
『你这是求人的态度吗？』苏沃毫不在意地瞥了瞥头，『老规矩。贿赂我，你就能得到你想要的。』  
『去死吧！』墨菲拳头呼了过来，却被躲开了。  
『别紧张，小甜心。』苏沃还在继续惹恼他，『我只是问你要支烟而已，还是说你希望我要求点别的……』他发出咋舌声，意有所指地说。  
一包烟被砸在了他的脸上，还有墨菲恼羞成怒的表情。  
叼起烟，苏沃又向张牙舞爪的猫先生招招手，『点上火。』他说，也不怕墨菲故意手抖烧了他的眉毛。  
呛人的烟味被苏沃吹了过来，『打火机也给我。那边仓库里最满的那桶汽油，墙上挂的毛巾，还有你屁股上挂着的斧头柄。』为最后一个可能带着某种暗示的词，他挨了墨菲一脚踢。  
苏沃衔着烟，随手地便把已经打开桶盖的塑料油桶推下了深坑。汽油汩汩地顺着坑道流向了处于低势的矿井深处。『告诉你吧，你这种怕伤害别人的胆小鬼永远成不了事儿。』他得意洋洋地宣布，同时把手中点燃的火把也抛了下去。  
烈焰顿时被引燃，并包围了整个煤矿矿坑口。  
一大片黑压压的东西疯狂地从地底喷涌而出，逃命似地，伴随着恼人的巨大嗡嗡声。  
『那些以我们的尸体为食的家伙的后代们，终于滚远了。』苏沃露出白森森的牙，笑得令人恐惧。

煤矿山的大火席卷之处，山林都成为空地，建筑只留下通红的网状骨架和部分被熏黑的残壁。世界真的成为了噩梦中的丑陋模样。  
然而那些亡者们却看不见它们的惨状。他们的眼里，寂静岭依旧是充满了湖光山色的美丽小镇，只是空无其他人。  
文森特再次沉浸入阅读中去，查韦斯不知道从那里弄来了台车，载着父女两人驶往码头。玛丽亚和詹姆斯划着小船在托卢卡湖面上漂浮。阿历克斯好奇地仔细观察着友人的头盔，并试图让他摆脱这笨重的防御工具。持续站了很久的亨利终于忍不住，使出吃奶的劲儿来把就这么靠着他睡着了的沃特拖拽着挪到了卧室的床铺上，虽然其实沃特只是留恋于对方的腰际曲线，不打算放手而装睡。  
『你以为你自由了吗？』苏沃嘲笑着一脸终于放松下来神情的墨菲，『即使噩梦散尽，你也永远无法逃离寂静岭。』

警报响彻了整个真实的寂静岭，燃烧的烟雾聚集在小镇的上空，遮天蔽日，而白色的灰烬则被风席卷着漫天飞舞，然后又纷纷扬扬地落下，犹如温热的雪片，覆盖在所有的建筑、道路和树木上。

 

以下为新闻报道摘录——

XX年X月X日  
南灰原山庄302室的新住客在公寓的床底发现一具男尸，根据遗留物品的DNA确认，该死者系302的前任租客亨利•汤森德。公寓管理者曾对外声称汤森德先生在租期未到的情况下自动搬离，而现实是他死在了公寓里。据法医推断，其已死亡半年以上，与管理员诉说的离开时间相符。管理人弗兰克•桑德兰先生或成最大嫌疑人。

XX年X月X日  
在亨利•汤森德死亡一案的调查过程中，南灰原山庄302室再扯出新血案。  
具警方透露，在对亨利•汤森德死因的调查中，刑警在储藏室内发现一块可疑的墙面，当敲开墙面之后，令人震惊地在墙后再次发现另一具尸体。死者已高度腐败，仅能辨认出其生前留有及腰的金发，根据腐败程度初步推断，死者的死亡时间比亨利•汤森德入住时间要更早，排除了前任住客杀人可能。骨骼特征提示死者为男性，身高1.90米左右，警方希望能在失踪者名单中寻找到相符合的人，如果您能提供相关信息，请联系XXX-XXXXX。  
另据悉，该出租屋也曾经有过租客丢下行李失踪的记录。亨利•汤森德入住前的一位租客是一位记者，当管理员发现302室长达好几个月无人出入，且断绝了一切联系后，认定其已自行搬离。然而奇怪的是，该记者与亨利•汤森德失踪时一样，未带走任何私人物品。可惜的是，根据体貌特征，该记者与储藏室内的男尸差异巨大，故对于该名记者是否已死亡，或其是否是杀害无名氏，并将尸体封闭至储藏室内的凶手目前尚无结论。

XX年X月X日  
前南灰原山庄公寓管理人弗兰克•桑德兰被捕，将面临两项谋杀的指控。另有人指出，其可能亦是沃特•苏利文模仿案的罪魁祸首，有关方面目前正在加紧调查中。  
弗兰克•桑德兰的辩护律师表示，他将代为提出对他当事人的精神鉴定申请。由于嫌疑人的独子詹姆斯•桑德兰曾在杀妻案中被认定患有精神障碍，如果本次的精神鉴定申请被认可，弗兰克•桑德兰很有可能也会以精神疾病来逃脱制裁。

XX年X月X日  
南灰原山庄302凶杀案的嫌疑人弗兰克•桑德兰今接受精神鉴定。  
5年前弗兰克的独子詹姆斯因为涉嫌杀死其妻子玛丽•桑德兰而受审，最终却被认为患有精神疾病而免于刑事诉讼。其在接受了一段时间的住院治疗后被其父带回家中。  
后弗兰克•桑德兰突然向警方报告其子失踪。据当时的报道所描述，弗兰克•桑德兰声称其子突然发病，认为死去的玛丽从寂静岭给他寄了一封信，要他前往记忆中重要的地方会面，便留下便条离家出走。经警方辨认，便条上的字体与詹姆斯•桑德兰吻合，便认为这只是一起普通的精神病患者走失事件。  
而如今，许多人纷纷怀疑，当年詹姆斯•桑德兰的失踪是否也与其父弗兰克有关。作为父亲，弗兰克是否因为儿子的疾病而不堪重负，最终杀死了他？目前尚没有证据来证明这一点。然而，经历了发生在弗兰克•桑德兰所管理的公寓中的302凶杀案，和发生在公寓及附近的沃特•苏利文模仿案之后，人们再次对詹姆斯的“失踪”提出了疑问。

XX年X月X日  
根据警方对詹姆斯失踪时多处监控录像的调阅，证实詹姆斯•桑德兰的确是自己离家，并前往了寂静岭。然而寂静岭的警方和流浪者收容所都表示没有见过此人。  
各种传言又再次展开。有小道消息认为，詹姆斯•桑德兰是在到达寂静岭之后，被镇中的邪教教会所诱拐，可能至今仍在他们的看押中，又可能已经被当作祭品杀害。  
各界对于寂静岭教会的评价褒贬不一。但继寂静岭微笑扶持会旗下“希望之屋”孤儿院丑闻事件被爆出之后，大多的媒体都倾向于认为该教会是一个欺骗教徒，并有怂恿教徒谋杀或自杀行为的邪教。  
有证据显示，多年之前的沃特•苏利文连环杀人案和前不久的卡车司机谋杀案也是该教会下的疯子教徒所为。故目前也有不少反宗教人士提出，沃特•苏利文模仿案、302室谋杀案和詹姆斯•桑德兰失踪案背后可能也有寂静岭教会在捣鬼。  
在舆论的压力下，寂静岭警方发表了一项声明，称其会对教会展开一系列的调查，如教会本身参与、教唆了任何刑事案件，其必将依法批捕教会所有相关人等。

XX年X月X日  
寂静岭警方确认，在多年前一件当时认定为意外的火灾中，教会掌权人达利娅•吉雷斯比可能亲自实施了纵火。该案的受害者是达利娅年仅7岁的女儿，当案情最终被证实时，各界唏嘘不已。  
此外，教会可能还参与了一起幼童绑架案。纵火案发生后约七年，自由撰稿人哈利•梅森及其女儿雪柔前往寂静岭旅行，在到达外围山区后，其驾驶的车辆发生了一次小型的单车事故，当哈利•梅森醒来时，其女儿就失去了踪影。至今该案悬而未决，而身为受害者家属的梅森先生在独自从寂静岭回家后便性格大变，开始频繁搬家，并称寂静岭教会派人跟踪并企图谋杀其与一同逃脱的女儿。然而邻居表示，他们并未发现任何可疑的人，也从未见过梅森先生声称的从寂静岭回来的女儿。  
后多年，梅森先生被发现被人杀死在寄居的小屋，墙壁上涂满了怪异的符号，凶手至今亦未捉拿归案。有人认为，梅森系自杀，也有人认为是被他藏起来的女儿杀了他，然而警方的调查否定了这两种可能，并得出了梅森存在幻想，其女儿自寂静岭事件后便并不存在的结论。  
另据知情人士爆料，曾震惊一时的沃特•苏利文连环杀人案的凶手，其本身也是寂静岭教会的受害者。沃特•苏利文曾是“希望之屋”孤儿院收养的一名弃婴，其在教会的迫害中侥幸存活，并为邪教教义所蒙蔽和洗脑，最终走上歧途。  
此外，位于寂静岭郊边的牧羊人溪谷年前也发生了多人失踪和遇害的离奇案件。其中，谢泼德一家的案子令人记忆犹新。这家四口，父亲被发现在地下室以极为惨烈的方式被分割为两半，母亲的尸体则是在摇椅上被发现，死因是溺水。而年幼的次子被发现时躺在自己的小床上，同样浑身湿透，但尚有呼吸，经全力抢救虽保住了性命，却一直没有恢复意识。谢泼德家失踪的长子阿历克斯理所当然地成为了凶案嫌疑人。  
然而也有另一种说法，认为阿历克斯在其父母和胞弟死亡之前就已经死了，并认为其是死于其父之手。证据是案件发生之前的几周，接警中心曾收到过一个求助电话，拨打者是谢泼德家的次子，其在电话里称其兄长被父亲按入盛满水的浴缸里。当时警方认为这是幼童的恶作剧而没有理会。但邻居纷纷表示，自那天起，他们就再未见到过这家的长子。  
同时地，另三个家庭中也有人以不同的方式遇害，分别是镇长巴雷克、法官霍力维和医生费奇。部分不希望透露姓名的知情者向采访记者暗示，这些案件与教会也有关系。  
还有人传说，寂静岭教会还掌握了附近郊区的监狱和精神疾病疗养中心，将犯人和患者作为奴仆和“肉鸡”进行管理，受害者人数目前尚无法统计。  
纵观以上多起耸人听闻的大案，詹姆斯•桑德兰的结局也可见一斑。

XX年X月X日  
当日下午四点半，一场大火突袭了寂静岭。具估计，火焰是从寂静岭山区的废弃矿区开始燃起的，在这个季节的风向和遍布整个寂静岭地底无法评估的大量煤矿矿藏的共同作用下，席卷了整个寂静岭小镇。  
大部分因为火焰的摧毁，小部分因为燃烧带来的有毒污染，全镇近五万居民被迫抛弃自己的固有财产逃离此地。邻近城市面临巨大压力，具相关部门叙述，各大临时安置点和收容中心几乎人满为患，到处都是无家可归的寂静岭镇民。具体在火灾中的伤亡及损失难以估计。  
部分难民将这场灾难归咎于当地教会和警方，认为这次不同寻常的火灾有着故意纵火湮灭教会所做丑事证据的嫌疑，而警方的办案不力和故意放纵也被强力诟病。虽然目前无法证实这种说法的可靠性，然而就火灾造成的后果来看，所有教会设施和证据的确很大可能已经付之一炬。  
直至本次报道的时刻，寂静岭大火仍未被扑灭。且据消防指挥中心研究评估，认为地下矿场部分的火可能至少还将要燃烧五到十年。下一步，政府将有可能计划放弃这个城镇，转而寻求将难民分头安置。  
无论如何，寂静岭的教会势力已经无法继续存在，而有关案件的调查结果，我们将还会不时跟进报道。

XX年X月X日  
环保人士、史学家XXX先生闯入了寂静岭大火难民安置新闻发布会，高喊着“你们这些要矿产、要利益的杀人犯后代滚出去”的口号。随即，其被安保人员强行带离会场，然而其指出的真相让不少舆论界和学术界一片哗然。  
寂静岭小镇在百年余前仍属于工业落后的不发达地区。目前所属的煤矿开采区、山区旅游景点、湖滨度假区和部分中心城区商铺及教会所在地，过去都是某个贵族家的私有领地。当时的镇长大力支持改革派，力挺开发寂静岭煤矿工业，无奈遭到了土地所有人的强烈反对。后该贵族家族突遭变故，举家连同使佣人等惨遭杀害。由于失去了继承人，该贵族的所有产业均由教会所有，这为煤矿开采和森林伐木业奠定了基础。  
之后的数十年间，寂静岭的经济飞速发展，然而其带来的弊端也逐渐显现。过度开发所带来的污染和水土流失曾多次被提上环保部评估的日程，但又却一次次被压了下来，其中深意耐人寻味。  
这次的灾难后，不少好事之士又提起过去历史，大有指责当年的镇长和激进派人士是谋杀了领地贵族家族的始作俑者之意。  
据记载，当时的谋杀案最终以判处匪首绞刑而终结，但卷宗内的寥寥几笔实在难以看出这场凶案以及判决的真相。

XXX小报  
大火是否是“冤魂”在“作怪”？  
一些从父辈那里了解了内情的老人全部都闭口不谈，然而在记者的追问之下，仍能看出他们的愧疚和畏惧。  
寂静岭的大火真的是百年之前被杀死的贵族全家，以及被“诬陷”而被绞死的冤魂所为吗？还是那些害怕过去真相被揭露的人，打算“毁尸灭迹”而搞的把戏？  
那些历史书和旧案宗上的东西只能用来欺骗一下儿童。什么园丁伙同黑帮成员抢劫雇主，导致雇主全家死亡，而雇主家的养子在咽下最后一口气之前还特意反抗杀死了所有的劫匪，除了这个不在场的园丁。连最愚蠢的三流小说现在都不会这么忽悠人了。先不谈一个老实巴交，孩子还有病，整日焦头烂额的园丁怎么可能和黑帮有关，单凭雇主家养子自卫杀了所有的劫匪，却又自己死了，就足够凑八点档狗血一大盆了。然而堂堂警署案宗竟敢写这种没人任何编剧敢写敢演的东西，难道不是有什么“隐情”？  
推荐大家看几个关键词：矿场土地、家族私有、极力反对、镇政府力推、在土地权获得之前便已拟开采计划。  
傻子都知道那些所谓的“黑帮”是谁在指使，那些颠倒黑白的治安官是为谁在卖命。然而有趣的是，教会也牵涉其中。  
不少传闻直指当年领主全家死亡后，尸体并没有获得妥善的安葬，因为那还需要额外花钱。有消息人士透露，那些尸体，包括被绞死的“凶手”，全部被抛入矿场盗挖的深坑中。而当时被收买后判处替罪羊死刑的治安官，最后也被推入深渊灭口。  
不得不说，这场火即使不是冤魂的报复，至少也是他们的怒火。  
这些生活在寂静岭镇中，对于亡者的真相闭口不谈，甚至成为帮凶的先祖们，和受他们行为带来的利益成长，亦为凶手掩盖事实的后代们，难道不就是那尸体上的蛆虫吗？  
现在，报应来了，大火驱离了他们，寂静岭又真正重新属于那些死去的人们了。

XX年X月X日记者现场报道  
寂静岭正式成为废镇，漫天的烟雾遮蔽了一切，从我所在的位置看去，通往市区的公路就好像断了一样，这个过去繁荣一时的地方现在如同从地面上消失了。  
很多迷信的传闻四起，鬼镇、冤魂镇等新名词成为了它的新称谓。然而有环保人士认为，过度的旅游开发，让这个小镇人声鼎沸，过去那个宁静优雅的地方已经不在，而这场大火所导致的全镇搬离则正是将宁静还给了这里。  
无论怎样，由于前方充满了燃烧后的灰烬和有毒废气，我们已经无法看清城镇中的具体情况，也许等多年之后，我们再回到这里，会发现这里成又为了一座自然环绕的美丽的“失落世界”。

 

究竟是谁在做着荒诞的梦？是曾经痛苦地死去过一次的人，还是那些所谓的现实中的家伙？

FIN


End file.
